Ragged Wings
by Iris Of The Open Skies
Summary: Wings were a symbol of freedom. Something Tomoyo Okada always wished for. Kind, strong and powerful, at a young age she was asked to become an exorcist and that was when her wings were burned down. She was targeted by a demon and she couldn't ask for help. Especially when the demon warned her that it was either her life, or the lives of the sons of Satan. [YukioxOC Slight!RinxOC]
1. Prologue

"He thinks of you every day, Tomoyo." Rin spoke softly, squeezing the girl's hand a little. He stared at her serene face, she was fast asleep. From the past two weeks she hadn't opened those grey orbs. He longed to see her smile again. He longed to see her laugh.

Rin flinched as he recalled what happened to her. What made her lie here in a coma in the hospital? It all wasn't expected, neither was it supposed to be shunned away. Tomoyo was an exorcist after all.

Rin felt the back of his throat burn as he recalled the past. Her past, if he were to make things clear. He heard the door open slightly, and Rin wiped the tears off his face. As soon as he saw who it was, the son of Satan smiled, and turned back to the girl.

"How is she?" The person spoke, their voice breaking, not being able to see her in this state.

"Doc says she's getting better. Hopefully she'll open those eyes soon." Rin said, and Yukio smiled. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to do.

"You're a strong person, Tomoyo." Yukio whispered, mostly to himself. To reassure himself that the girl was going to be alright.

Why the two brothers bothered so much about a girl? Suddenly, with a jerk, Tomoyo's hand backed away from Rin's and the blue eyed boy's eyes widened. Yukio stood there, motionless and Rin ran out and yelled for the doctor.

Tomoyo's eyes were wide. Yukio's were too. "Tomoyo…" Yukio spoke, unsure of what else to say. The doctor came in and ushered Yukio to go outside and the exorcist walked out, his eyes not forgetting the pain she was in. "It's my fault…" Yukio said, and Rin groaned. "It's our fault." Rin said, patting his younger brother on the head.

Tomoyo almost died for them, anyway.

* * *

**A/N: OK, I wrote a Yukio Okumura fic because I couldn't find that many about the sexy gun-man. Yuki-chan deserves some more love, right? Review your views! :)**


	2. Chapter 1

_Tomoyo  
The present_

"Miss Okada!" The silver haired girl turned around swiftly and met Mephisto's gaze. Tomoyo glared at him and cocked her eyebrow. "Yes, Mr. Pheles?" She asked, and the director looked hurt at her tone. "We have to go now." He said and Tomoyo's gaze didn't falter. "Go where?" "A funeral." He said, and Tomoyo groaned and turned away. "I have no time to be going to people's funerals Mephisto, and besides, along with you I'd rather not be seen with-""Shiro Fujimoto is dead, Miss Okada." Tomoyo halted.

Her heart pounded in her chest and she couldn't conjure up the right words. "Impossible." She said, her voice a whisper. "Shiro-san is the strongest Exorcist out there." Tomoyo said, her eyes still wide. Mephisto walked to the girl and placed his hand on her shoulder and said, "He died yesterday." Tomoyo collapsed on her feet, and cried.

"Shiro-san…he-he couldn't have-""You should meet his son, Yukio Okumura, and talk to him about it." Tomoyo nodded and got up on her feet and dialed Yukio's number. He took his time picking and Tomoyo gasped when she heard him say her name. "Tomoyo?" He didn't seem surprised. "Yukio…Yukio-how-""He just died alright? I have to go. I have better things to do than talk to you right now." And Yukio hung up. Tomoyo's heart sunk and she said, "He still hates me…" Mephisto sighed and said, "We're leaving now." Tomoyo nodded, and wiped the tears off her face.

It didn't take the two of them long to reach Shiro Fujimoto's funeral. Tomoyo saw Yukio from afar, and she knew he knew she was there. He was ignoring her, and she knew why. But only if she had a chance to explain things to him, things would be better. She loved him, she loved him so much, and the two of them were happy before. It was just a month ago that everything changed.

Tomoyo was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Mephisto's cellphone ring. She turned to see a boy, who looked very much like Yukio. 'Rin', Tomoyo recognized immediately. Shiro had told her lots about his sons, and Rin he spoke about quite often. Tomoyo walked off in search of Yukio when Rin spoke to Mephisto.

"Yukio?" She asked as she searched for him and saw him from afar. "Yukio." She said, and the said boy turned to see her and his expression was that of boredom. "You need something? Miss Okada?" Tomoyo's heart broke when she heard him call her by her last name. "I need to explain things to you-""Oh, and about what? Talking trash behind my back? Telling people you spoke to me only because I taught you how to use guns? Like how you used me to get to the top? Like how you never loved me at all? And all that time we spent together were all lies?" Yukio was yelling now and Tomoyo waited for him to finish.

"They weren't lies, Yukio. What you heard-"Tomoyo's gaze fell to someone right behind Yukio. Her eyes widened and she looked away as the person behind him shook his head.

"Tell me, Tomoyo. Tell me what I heard you say to Maken were all lies!" Yukio said, and Tomoyo looked down and said, "You know what? Forget it. I'm sorry I wasted your time." And she walked off. Yukio grunted and finally let those tears fall.

When Tomoyo was alone, the person she saw earlier came to her and laughed menacingly. "Stay away from me." Tomoyo warned. The person chuckled and placed his fingers in Tomoyo's long silver hair and said, "You were about to tell him the truth." Tomoyo broke out of his grasp and said, "I love him Azazel! He deserves to know!" Azazel slapped the girl on her face, making Tomoyo land backwards. "You belong to me, Miss Tomoyo Okada. You always have. Why else do you think I made Yukio-chan see what he saw?" Tomoyo glared at him.

"What?" She asked and Azazel laughed.

"I am the King of Spirits! I morphed into you and spoke to Maken telling him how _I_ didn't need Yukio and how _I_ used him to get to the top and how _I_ never loved him and all that. Who knew Yukio-chan was around listening to me? And oh, I was looking like you so he thought you were the one who spoke those words, hence the hatred." Tomoyo glared at the demon king and said, "You bastard." Azazel caught hold of Tomoyo by her hair and said, "That I am." Tomoyo squirmed under his hold.

"Anyone gets close to you, I will kill them. Even my half-brothers. Your life or theirs. Make your choice, Miss Tomoyo Okada."

And she didn't need to think twice.

* * *

**A/N: Maken is just another one of my OCs. And Azazel is a king of the Demons. The King of Spirits. Pretty complicated eh? What do you think about this story so far? Read and review!~ **


	3. Chapter 2

**_Tomoyo _**  
**_Present_**

_Tomoyo walked to the training room and before she entered she heard a few people talking from the inside. From the sound of the voices she could guess Shura was inside, so was Shiro and Yukio. Tomoyo smiled, and clutched on to the bag she was holding and walked inside and saw that Shiro was patting Yukio on his head. For a nine year old, Tomoyo found that adorable. Shura pat the girl's head and said, "Hey chicken, you're girlfriend's here!" Yukio and Tomoyo both blushed and Tomoyo shook her head and said, "He's not my boyfriend." Shura chuckled loudly and walked out and Tomoyo looked at Shiro and the old man winked at her. "By saying that you just made Yukio sad, Tomoyo." Yukio pushed his father aside, his face now red. "Dad! Stop that!" Tomoyo's face reddened and she said, "Can you-um…c-can you help me with something Yukio?" _

_The boy nodded and Shiro watched. "I want to learn how to…can you…can you teach me how to use guns?" Tomoyo smiled weakly and Yukio nodded right away. "Sure! You're my best friend after all!" Tomoyo smiled and walked closer to her friend and the two heard the elder Exorcist say, "Yeah friends now. Lovers later." _

Tomoyo woke up with a fright. It had been a year. One whole year since Shiro died. And ever since then she's been hiding. Tomoyo left the order and went into hiding ever since there were rumors spreading about her. Rumors which stated that Tomoyo was joining sides with the demons. That Tomoyo was an ally of Satan. If the order found her now, that meant she would be executed. She was well hidden, in fact, so well hidden that even the Demon King Azazel couldn't find her.

If he couldn't find her, she was safe. That meant Yukio and Rin were in danger. Every day she woke up with the fear of being found, and everywhere she walked she felt eyes on her. Paranoia grew every minute, with every breath she took. The only person who knew about her exile was Mephisto. She didn't trust him, but his brother was after her, and he didn't betray her so far. He kept tabs on Yukio and Rin for her and so far, the two of them were okay. Azazel didn't target them yet.

"You could let the twins fight them, you know." Mephisto said, once and Tomoyo shook her head. "They've been hurt enough." Even though it was stupid, she didn't want any possibility of hurting Yukio or Rin. "I'm the only one who can stop him. I'm the one he wants." Tomoyo said, and Mephisto sighed. "Whatever you say, but I won't say that Azazel won't attack our half-brothers while you're away." Tomoyo bit her lip and said, "I need to watch them. I need to be close to them. Somehow." Mephisto laughed and said, "Come close to the Exorcist order and they'll have your head you know." Tomoyo glared at the man and nodded.

"And I suggest you tell Yukio about what really happened. About Azazel disguising himself as you and saying those harsh words to break your little love story." Mephisto mocked and Tomoyo groaned. "Shut up, old man." That must've hurt Mephisto or something, though she didn't care. "I need to make sure Azazel doesn't go to Yukio or Rin. That means I should stay near them." Tomoyo thought of a way. She placed her hands on her head and groaned.

"I'll leave you to your thinking." Mephisto said and before he left, an idea struck his mind. "You know Shura Kirigakure came in a disguise we couldn't even interpret." Tomoyo turned to see Mephisto and he continued. "She dressed as a boy. Maybe you should do the same." Before the book Tomoyo threw at him could reach him, Mephisto got out of there.

"That's absurd." She told herself and walked to the mirror. She stuffed her hair under a white beanie, and brought down a fringe of hair to cover her right eye. "My eyes…" She said, and immediately thought the idea was stupid. She then remembered something. She quickly went to the box of stuff she carried wherever she went and shuffled through them all. Then she found it. Yukio's old stolen pair of glasses.

_Tomoyo laughed as she took Yukio's glasses out of his face, making the fifteen year old groan with anger. "Tomoyo, this is your last assignment, just pay attention." Yukio told her, and Tomoyo winked at him, making him blush. "Shura calls you chicken because you're too serious, Yuki-chan." She teased and Yukio was suddenly angry. "Bullshit." He said, furiously, and Tomoyo gasped. She turned away from him, and sobbed. "You never…yelled at me before…" She cried and Yukio suddenly felt guilty. "Tomoyo, I-I'm sorry I-"He walked closer to his girlfriend and placed his hands on her shoulder to notice she was shaking. He felt his heart sink and suddenly Tomoyo turned around and kissed the boy on his cheek and ran off with his glasses. _

_"These are mine, now." She said, and Yukio smiled softly, grazing the area on his cheek that she kissed with his hand. _

She wore the pair and saw herself in the mirror. She gasped as she realized that this idea might actually work. "Yukio…" She said, and smiled. As crazy as this idea was, she was going through with it. She would disguise herself like a boy, and become Yukio's student. Once again.

* * *

**A/N: Confusing? Tomoyo's past hasn't been revealed yet, I'll be starting that from the next chapter. Once that's been told, everything will make sense. And yes, she and Yukio had a history together. Read and review~ :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Yukio  
****_Past:_**

Yukio was just a little boy when he was asked to train to become an exorcist. He couldn't bear to see those 'things' since they scared him at night. He was only seven years old, and Shiro realized that it was time he learnt what the truth was, since Yukio unlike Rin, could see demons. Shiro took Yukio to the True Cross town, and made him familiar with what needed to be learnt to become an exorcist. Yukio was a smart boy, who learnt very quickly. "Yukio, I want you to meet someone." Shiro said once and took the boy into a church. A beautiful melody of a piano was playing and Yukio was awed. Shiro pointed to a girl, with silver hair who was playing the piano and said, "Her name is Tomoyo. She's just like you, she can see demons." Yukio's eyes widened and Shiro took the boy closer toward the girl.

"Tomoyo?" Shiro said and the girl stopped playing and didn't move a muscle. "Shiro-san." Her voice was a whisper. "This is my son, Yukio. I've told you about him." Shiro said, and Tomoyo nodded. "Hello." She whispered and she didn't move a muscle. "Why are you whispering?" Yukio asked her, and Tomoyo flinched. "Because they can see me. They can hear me." Yukio understood what she felt like. "Don't worry. They can't hurt you in here. I promise." Yukio assured her, but he didn't know whether he could be attacked or not. He just wanted the girl to feel safe when his father was around.

Tomoyo turned to Yukio, her grey eyes shone with happiness and she smiled softly. "Thank you." She said, and Yukio smiled.

That was how Yukio and Tomoyo met.

The boy walked through the library, searching for a book on demon pharmaceuticals. His father was talking to the librarian, most probably bragging about the fact his youngest son was now an exorcist and he was going to teach. The fifteen year old boy sighed and walked to the column of books that he needed to go through and began searching. He leaned on the ladder next to him, and it moved meaning that the ladder had wheels. "Ah!" He heard someone shout and Yukio looked up and before he could comprehend what happened a girl fell on top of him, making the both of them fall flat on the ground.

After he could register what had happened, Yukio recognized the girl as Tomoyo Okada, his childhood best friend. She still was. "You deserve falling." Tomoyo said, still on top of the boy. Yukio smiled and said, "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." Tomoyo chuckled and said, "That's because I was on top of the ladder and when you put all your weight on it, I fell." Yukio chuckled and heard someone say, "Now this is the action I've been wanting to see." It was Shiro. Tomoyo and Yukio looked at the position they were in, and got off of each other, with their faces red. Yukio couldn't even look at the girl now, his face burned with embarrassment. "It's not what you think Shiro-san. Yukio saved me from a nasty fall." Tomoyo explained.

Shiro chuckled and said, "It won't be long till you both confess your love for each other, and when that time comes I'll be the happiest man alive." He winked at Yukio and walked away and Yukio looked away blushing. "How long are you going to keep it a secret?" Tomoyo asked and Yukio looked away. "K-Keep what a secret?" He stuttered, pretending to look for the book. "Us." Tomoyo whispered and placed her hands around his torso and Yukio's heart rate sped up. "Tomoyo-""I like you, Yukio." She confessed and turned around and walked off, leaving the young exorcist behind.

Yukio followed the girl and caught her arm before she exited the library and said, "I'm glad." And he hugged her, feeling the familiar feeling of butterflies flying around in his tummy. Tomoyo giggled and Yukio said, "This makes me your boyfriend, right?" Tomoyo cocked her eyebrow and said, "No, this-"She kissed him quickly on the lips, making the male exorcist's eyes grow wide. "-makes you my boyfriend." She said, and smiled.

This was how Yukio and Tomoyo became a couple.

Yukio walked through the halls, searching for Maken, another fellow exorcist. Maken was a Tamer, and he taught Tomoyo how to tame demons. He then heard whispering from behind a wall. Yukio stayed put, and listened on because he heard someone say his name.

"Tomoyo this isn't you-""Is it? Come on, Maken. He's clearly the most boring person on this planet! You can't expect me to be in love with him." Yukio's eyes widened. The last time he checked, Tomoyo and him were dating.

"Yukio's a smart guy, I agree. But I spoke to him only because he was a good gunner. His skills were impressive and he taught me everything he knew. I'm a Middle First Class exorcist because of him." Yukio's heart dropped. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You used him?" Maken's voice was filled with shock and Yukio heard someone take a deep breath. "What does it look like?" Maken gasped and said, "All that time you spent with him, didn't you love him?" Tomoyo chuckled and said, "Love? No. Never." Yukio couldn't listen to any more of it. He walked away from there as quick as he could, feeling the worse he had felt in ages. He had tears in his eyes and he felt cheap. He was used, and wasted. He loved Tomoyo, he loved her more than anything before. He had dreams of being with her forever, and now, as he thought about it more and more, Yukio despised her.

A while later, he felt a tap on his shoulder and Yukio turned to see Tomoyo. "Hi there, Yuki-chan." She said and Yukio glared at her. She called him 'Yuki-chan' telling him it was a pet name. She loved calling him that, but now Yukio knew they were all lies. "What do you want, Miss Okada?" Tomoyo chuckled and said, "Enough joking around, where're you going?" She asked and Yukio frowned harder. "Home." Tomoyo nodded and placed her hands around his torso, only to be pushed away forcefully. So forcefully, she fell to the ground. "Ow, Yuki-chan-""Don't call me that, you whore." Yukio let it out and Tomoyo's eyes widened. "What did you call me?" She asked, and Yukio said, "I heard you talking to Maken. About using me to get to the top. About not loving me at all." Tomoyo's eyes widened.

She knew she never spoke to Maken all day.

What was Yukio saying?

"Yukio-""Don't talk to me. Ever. I hate you." Yukio said, and walked off. Tomoyo stood there, her eyes wide and her hands trembling. She could only come up with one name after this. "Azazel." She spoke and collapsed down, crying.

That was how Yukio and Tomoyo split.

* * *

**A/N: The name on top of the story means that this is in their point of view. Sort of. I didn't explain Tomoyo's side of the story yet, but that'll come. Review and tell me what you think so far! :) **


	5. Chapter 4

**_Yukio _**  
**_Present_**

For Yukio Okumura, it was a habit to have only around 4 hours of sleep. His brother, Rin on the other hand, slept like a dead person, and Yukio being the more mature person, didn't wake him up since he wanted Rin to be almost half as mature as he was. Yukio woke up that one morning, and got ready to begin his day. From that day it would mark one year of him being a teacher. And that also meant that it was Rin and the other's final year as students. At least after knowing that much, Yukio expected Rin to be a little more responsible, but no, he wasn't. Yukio ate his breakfast in silence, and saw Rin coming toward him in anger. "Couldn't you wake me up man?" The elder of the two asked his brother, and Yukio as usual, ignored him.

"You were sleeping so soundly I didn't feel like waking you up." Yukio said, and Rin rolled his eyes. It took Rin three minutes to get ready and the two brothers walked to True Cross Academy on their own. Yukio saw Shiemi, a girl he had grown to like, not too far away from them and the girl greeted the brother's with that usual smile of hers. Yukio wanted to smile back at her right away, and he thought it could be possible but when Shiemi spoke, "Yuki!" She said, and Yukio stopped dead on his tracks.

_'Yuki-chan!'_

Yukio closed his eyes and frowned. That was what _she_ would call him, but she was a lie. She was a fraud. "Are you okay, Yuki?" Yukio immediately shook his head and said, "Yeah, I'm okay. Just a migraine." He lied, and Shiemi smiled. Yukio knew he liked her, but he thought Shiemi preferred Rin to him, and Yukio didn't really want a relationship. He was hurt enough. Maybe that was the reason, he was bad with girls. Maybe that was the reason he couldn't look at another girl like how he viewed Tomoyo Okada.

Yukio walked to his class when Mephisto Pheles summoned the exorcist and he was forced to leave Rin and Shiemi walk to class on their own. Yukio didn't want to leave the two of them alone, but he also didn't want to grow feelings toward the blonde girl. Yukio walked inside Mephisto's office and saw the director sitting on his chair, feeding a hamster on his shoulder. There was another person in front of the table, their back towards Yukio. "You called me, Sir Pheles?" Yukio inquired and Mephisto turned to the other person and smirked. "Yes, this is…Touya! Yes, this is Touya Oka-"Touya Okabe." The person spoke roughly, cutting off the director in between. Yukio nodded and cocked his eyebrow, not knowing what to do with the information.

"He will be a student of yours along with Rin. He's already studied one year under the Vatican, but poor Touya's family passed away recently, and I agreed to take him in here since Touya is an exceptional student." Yukio nodded and smiled. He liked exceptional students and listening to Mephisto say that Touya's family passed away made Yukio's heart melt. "Did you choose your Meister yet?" Yukio asked Touya and the boy nodded.

It was then Yukio noticed the other boy's features. Short silver hair, under a beanie, his fringe covering his right eye. He wore glasses and a dark blue hoodie with black jeans. His appearance made Yukio think he was somewhat mysterious and at the same time…suspicious. "Actually, Mr. Okumura, Touya has three Meisters." Yukio's eyes widened as he eyed the silver haired boy with shock. "He's a Tamer, Aria and…a Dragoon." Yukio couldn't believe what he was hearing. Another Dragoon like himself? Yukio smiled and said, "I'm a Dragoon too. It'll be nice to get to know you." Touya nodded, not looking at the boy and Yukio turned to face Mephisto again. "Touya will make you proud, Mr. Okumura." Mephisto said, and eyed the student with a smirk. Touya turned to face Yukio, but his head was bent down, as if he were staring at the ground.

"You can leave now." Mephisto said, and Yukio nodded. As the two of them walked, Yukio couldn't help but feel very uncomfortable. It felt as if he was in this boy's presence before and now since Touya seemed very mysterious, Yukio's curiosity peeked very high. "I'm really sorry about your family." Yukio said, and Touya nodded. "That's okay. You did nothing wrong. Okumura-sensei." Touya replied and Yukio couldn't help but feel a familiar nostalgia. "I'm sorry, but have we met?" Touya stopped moving abruptly and stared at the ground. "No. I'm pretty sure I haven't seen you before Okumura-sensei." Yukio nodded once more, but the feeling wasn't leaving him.

He opened the door to his class, Touya following him closely behind. "Class, we have a new student from the Vatican today. His name is Touya Okabe." Touya waved at the class, not really looking at anyone in particular. He looked forward, his fringe covering his right eye as usual, and that messy hair under the white beanie. "Hello." Touya said, and Rin stood up all of a sudden and said, "Hey there!" Touya stared at the boy, and smiled slightly. Yukio cleared his throat and said, "Since the place next to Mr. Suguro is free, you can sit there." Touya listened. As Touya sat down she heard someone poke her shoulder. She turned to see a boy, with fake pink hair smiling at him. "I'm Renzo Shima. Nice to meet you, Touya." Touya smiled and turned to face the board.

Yukio felt for some reason, this Touya person was hiding something very vital.

He just didn't know what.

* * *

**_Tomoyo _**  
**_Present_**

Tomoyo stared at Yukio as he taught the class. She occasionally turned to see Rin, dozing off and that made her smile a little. This disguise was working, but she should make sure to never look at Yukio in his eyes. Because if he looked at her, he's bound to know the truth. She didn't want him involved. Through this disguise, she could keep an eye on the twins, and that was what she wanted. After class, she felt someone tug her shoulder and she saw a little bald boy with glasses smiling at her. "I'm Miwa Konekomoru. You've never told us what Meister you have Touya." Before she could say anything, a voice filled in for her. "He's got three Meisters. A Tamer, Aria and dragoon." Yukio said, with a smile. "A dragoon?" Konekomoru repeated and Tomoyo nodded. "You mean like Yukio? With all the guns and stuff?" Rin asked, and Tomoyo nodded once again, smiling. She turned to face Suguro, the boy she sat next to and he didn't seem happy. "Big shot." He said, and walked off, with Renzo smiling at her, and Konekomoru waving. There was another girl with pigtails in class, and another pale blonde boy who went out without even introducing themselves.

As Touya was walking out she felt a soft tap on her shoulder. She turned to face a blonde girl, smiling at her. "I'm Shiemi Moriyama. Really nice to meet you, Touya." Tomoyo smiled back and said, "You too." It was a little difficult to fake a boy's voice, but eating all those ice creams had given the girl a sore throat so, she believed she was fine. "My name's Rin Okumura!" Rin said, and Touya nodded and smiled. "I should be going now. Really nice talking to you all." Tomoyo said, and walked off.

She walked to her dorm room alone, smiling to herself as she realized she was close to Yukio again. But he didn't recognize her, and she knew that if he did, he would probably still hate her. Tomoyo had Mephisto provide her with her own dorm, so that she'd have the most privacy she needed. That put him at risk, but he was a demon, risks were something he could afford. Tomoyo opened the door to her room, and stepped inside and fell on her bed. For some reason, she felt tired. She sat up and when she was removing her hoodie, the door opened.

Tomoyo wore nothing but a bra on the inside.

* * *

**_Rin _**  
**_Present_**

The son of Satan felt terrible for Touya. He didn't have any friends, and Rin wanted the newbie to feel at home. He turned to Shiemi and said, "I'm gonna go over to Touya's now and talk to the guy. It'll be some man-to-man stuff." Rin said smirking and Shiemi giggled. "That's a good idea." She said, and Rin walked off following the new comer, and saw that he walked into an empty dormitory. Rin didn't think twice before opening the dorm room door, and saw something very 'twisted.' Touya was removing his hoodie. And…

Touya had…boobs?

"T-Touya?" Rin stuttered not understanding what he was seeing.

* * *

**A/N: *laughs hysterically* I ended that in a comical note, didn't I? He he he. Gah, Rin. Rin. Rin. Okay, now onto serious business. Rin saw Touya's (Tomoyo's) boobs. She was wearing a bra, so ugh, you get the point. Now where does that lead? Will he know the secret? Or will Touya (Tomoyo) manage to say something? Read and review what you think folks! :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Tomoyo  
****_Present:_****  
**

"R-Rin?" Tomoyo stuttered and immediately dropped her hoodie. While Rin was about to run off, Tomoyo pulled the boy inside, and pushed him to her bed. "You-You! Ah!" Rin was panicking and Tomoyo caught him by either side of his face and repeated, "Calm down Rin, calm down! Rin!" Rin immediately shut up and swallowed his saliva.

Rin thought he was staring at Touya's face, his grey eyes were visible through his glasses. His silver hair was messy under that beanie and now Rin felt more nervous than before. "S-Sure, it's not weird for a guy to have boobs, a guy with boobs and a size zero body with perfectly normal!" Rin said, and faked a laugh.

Tomoyo glared at Rin and cocked her eyebrow. "Oh Rin, you idiot." She said, and removed her hoodie, and with that, her beanie fell, revealing her butt-length long silver hair. Rin's eyes widened and before he could say anything Tomoyo said, "I'm a girl." Rin swallowed hard and nodded. "Listen, can you keep a secret?" Tomoyo asked and Rin nodded, not knowing what else to say.

It was then Tomoyo told him everything. About Azazel, and how he was the reason the Grigori think she's associated with Satan. But what she didn't tell Rin was about Yukio. "I can so kick Azazel's ass man! Hey, wait, if you're a girl, then is your name Touya-""Tomoyo Okada." Rin smiled at her. "Listen Rin, I know about you being the son of Satan and everything. And I don't want you involved in anything." Rin frowned and before he could say something Tomoyo continued. "Azazel's the only King of the Demons who is immune to your blue flames." The half-demon's eyes widened and he grunted. "How do we kill him then?" Tomoyo shook her head.

"I don't know." Rin suddenly got an idea and said, "We can tell Yukio he can-""No!" Rin looked at Tomoyo questioningly and she said, "We can't tell Yukio anything. He's one of the last people I want to get to know about all this. And besides…" Tomoyo frowned at the ground and whispered, "He won't believe me." Rin placed his hand on Tomoyo's shoulder and said, "Of course he will. Once I introduce you as Tomoyo to Yukio-"Tomoyo chuckled. "Once you bring up the name Tomoyo to him, he'll stop listening to you immediately. You see Rin, Yukio hates me." Tomoyo said, and Rin growled. "He isn't the type to hate anyone! Especially if you're in this-""Rin, please. I trust you." Tomoyo said, and Rin groaned.

"Alright."

Tomoyo put on her disguise once again and said to Rin, "Mephisto knows about this too. That's why he gave me a separate dorm. And there's one more person who knows about this." Tomoyo said, and Rin asked, "Who's that?" Tomoyo turned to him and said, "You're new Tamer teacher, Maken Anholts. But, he only has a theory, he doesn't know about me disguising myself here and all that." Rin frowned and caught Tomoyo's shoulder. "Listen, Tomoyo, I can help you. And I know Yukio can, but I won't tell Yukio about this until you let me. But, you've got to trust me." Tomoyo smiled and nodded. "I do, Rin."

**Yukio**  
_**Present:**_

Yukio walked through the corridors of True Cross Academy and saw someone he never thought he would see in a million years. "Maken?" Yukio said, and the male turned around and smiled at Yukio. "Yukio! How are you? I knew I'd run into you sooner or later." Maken said. Maken was a tall well-built man, with flaming red hair and red eyes. He was 6 feet and 3 inches, meaning he was extremely tall. And he was only 22 years old. "Listen Yukio, I also had to talk to you about something." Yukio's smile died and he said, "Is this about Tomoyo Okada? I know about her." Maken's eyes widened. "You do? So you know about one of the Demon Kings playing around with her life then?" Yukio's eyes widened.

"What?"

Maken nodded. Yukio glared at nothing in particular and said, "I know that she used me." Maken sighed and groaned loudly. "No idiot, Tomoyo didn't. The one who talked to me that day, and the one you thought was Tomoyo was actually a Demon. After the fake Tomoyo told me that she used you and all that, she exited the building through the front entrance. And the next minute, I see Tomoyo coming in through the back entrance, and she didn't talk to me that day. She was in a hurry to talk to you. That day, the real Tomoyo and I didn't talk at all." Yukio's eyes widened at what he heard.

"My conclusion is, there's a demon after her Yukio. That's the reason the Grigori think she's associated with them." It made sense now. Yukio knew what Maken was telling him was the truth. "But what she told-""Yukio, you know Tomoyo wouldn't ever use you. You know deep down, Tomoyo loved you as much as you did. She wouldn't ever speak about you like that. You have to trust her." Yukio did. He felt his heart break into a million pieces as Maken continued. "She's in danger, Yukio, and there's no one there to help her. We've got to inform the Grigori-""I don't think that's a very smart move, Mr. Anholts." Maken and Yukio turned toward the noise and saw Mephisto. "Sir Pheles!" Yukio exclaimed and Mephisto smirked. "I see you were talking about Miss Okada. It's good to see how concerned you are of her. Next time I see her, I'll let her know." Yukio's eyes widened.

"You know where she is?" Mephisto smirked and said, "Maybe." Yukio's heart leapt and he said, "You've got to take me there! I need to-""Don't get me wrong Mr. Okumura, I can't take you to her. Yes, I indeed know of Miss Okada's location, and I know about the Demon King who's after her. But, I can't take you to her." Yukio's heart dropped. So there was a demon after her. "Why not? Sir Pheles, please-""Miss Okada doesn't want you involved Mr. Okumura that is the only thing I can say. And also, I don't want to be involved either." Yukio glared at the director and suddenly Maken spoke up. "But, you can pass a message, right?" Yukio looked to Maken and then to the director.

"Maybe." "Great, let her know we're here for her." Maken said, and Yukio glared at the ground.

"Don't you have a message for her, Mr. Okumura?" Yukio gulped and said, "Tell her I'm sorry. For everything." Mephisto chuckled and walked off.

**Tomoyo**  
_**Present:**_

There was a knock on the door. Tomoyo told Rin to stay put, and she went to open the door. "Mephisto?" Tomoyo said, and the director looked at Rin. "You told him?" Tomoyo grunted and Mephisto walked in. "How did you find out? I wouldn't be surprised if Mr. Suguro or Miss Kamiki found out, or even Mr. Okumura the teacher, but _you?_" Rin growled.

"What did he see you changing or something?" Tomoyo stayed quiet. "So that's what happened! Jolly! These little disguises are surely so much fun!" Tomoyo grunted once more.

"So how much did he see?" Tomoyo threw a book on the director and yelled, "Shut up you old dimwit!" Rin's face was red, and he was unusually quiet. He just realized he saw a girl change her clothes, and that made him speechless.

"Why're you here?" Tomoyo asked and Mephisto said, "Yukio and Maken both know about the truth. And I have messages from both of them, and no, I didn't tell them about your location." Tomoyo sighed in relief.

"What messages?" Tomoyo's heart was beating fast.

"Maken says he's always going to be there for you." Tomoyo smiled.

"Yukio Okumura says he's sorry. For everything." Tomoyo's heart leapt and she sobbed.

If only she could talk to him, only once, just as Tomoyo, she would tell him she loves him. She will, and always, no matter what.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, the Rin part was funny, I was laughing as I wrote it. And the Mephisto asking how Rin got to know was funny too. Okay, I made a few scenes funny. And there's still more to this story than meets the eye, Yuki-chan still doesn't know Touya is Tomoyo, and the next chapter will be Tomoyo's past. Read and review~ **


	7. Chapter 6

_**Tomoyo **_  
_**Past**_

The little seven year old woke up when she heard a noise. It was of children screeching, and shouting. Tomoyo jumped off her bed and sprinted to the window and looked outside. The girl's eyes widened and she yelled, "Mom! Dad! It's snowing!" She ran downstairs and greeted her parents with the warmest of her smiles.

Tomoyo always loved the snow. Her mother told her that the snow was the same color as her hair, and that made Tomoyo happier, since being compared to snow was the best compliment she could receive. "Yes, honey it's snowing." Her mother said, smiling. Tomoyo ran up to her mother and placed her hands on her mother's bulged stomach. "So, when is he coming?" Tomoyo asked and her mother smiled. "Soon." Her mother replied. Tomoyo was suddenly pulled off the ground, and the girl laughed and hugged the man that carried her. "Dad! You scared me!" The man kissed his daughter, and kissed his wife and said, "Go get ready, you don't wanna be late for the choir." Tomoyo nodded and ran to the bathroom.

Tomoyo lived in a small village in the outskirts of Tokyo. Her parents were part of the church choir, so that gave Tomoyo a lot of knowledge about music and musical instruments. Tomoyo, even if she was only seven, could play the piano and violin perfectly. Her father would tell her she had a girl for music, and Tomoyo didn't want to have it any other way. She walked to the church, along with her father and the girl bounced on the way there.

"Christmas is coming soon!" Tomoyo said, and her father nodded. "So that means, I'll get to play solo right? You promised!" Tomoyo told her father and he chuckled. "Of course sweety, you'll play it. And I know you'll do really well." Tomoyo smiled. She inherited her father's silver hair and her mother's greyish blue eyes. Tomoyo was a very pretty little girl, and her smiles made anyone want to smile back. Tomoyo ran up to her best friend's house which was on the way to the church and said, "Maken! You'll be late!" The older boy, who was five years older than Tomoyo came outside and the saw girl smiling at him and he said, "Yeah, I'll be there. And, you know I'm leaving tomorrow to True Cross Academy right?" Tomoyo made a face and said, "Yeah the Academy for all those big shots." Maken chuckled and carried the girl and said, "You'll go there too one day, right?" Tomoyo thought for a bit and said, "Yeah."

When Tomoyo was playing the piano, Maken and her father smiled and ushered her to go on. After playing the piano for roughly twenty minutes, the girl ran up to the two men and said, "I was good wasn't I?" Her father nodded and Maken said, "You were outstanding!" The girl smiled wider and walked out with her father and Maken. Her father turned to the girl and said, "You play with Maken, I'll go home and help Mom with her cooking okay?" Tomoyo nodded and pounced on the bigger boy and he laughed as he carried her to the place they always went to hang out. Maken thought of Tomoyo like his younger sibling, since she was always around. "I'm going to have a baby brother soon!" Tomoyo exclaimed and Maken nodded. "What're you going to name him?" Tomoyo didn't even have to think about that. She always thought of names before she slept and few nights ago, she came up with the perfect name. "Tomoya. Because it almost is like my name, and I'm sure my baby brother will be like me too." Maken smiled.

"Your leaving tomorrow, aren't you?" Tomoyo asked him and he nodded. "Yeah. The Paladin himself asked me to join." Tomoyo didn't understand what a Paladin meant. "What's a Paladin?" Maken chuckled. "He'll come here tomorrow, you'll see." Tomoyo smiled and said, "I'll miss you Maken." Maken smiled wider and said, "Me too, Toto." Toto was a nickname he had made especially for the little girl. Maken laughed and so did Tomoyo, but suddenly the laughter died. Maken quickly turned toward the village and gasped.

"Oh no." He said, and stood up. "Tomoyo stay here." He warned and ran toward the village ignoring the girl's pleas. "Maken wait!" Tomoyo yelled, not sure why the older boy ran off. Tomoyo unable to contain her curiosity ran toward the village and gasped. The whole village was consumed in blue flames.

"Maken!" She screeched and ran towards the boy, and she didn't find him. Tomoyo was suddenly very scared. This fire wasn't normal. Her father told her about the blue flames and how they were related to Satan. But what did Satan want from her village? She ran to her house and saw that the house was burning. Tomoyo gasped and yelled, "Mom! Dad! Are you in there?" No answer came. Tomoyo had tears falling out of her eyes and she struggled to get inside. She pushed over a burning log, and went inside. "Mom! Dad-"Tomoyo saw something at the center of the house and she gasped. No voice came out of her mouth, and she stood there petrified.

**_Maken _**  
**_Past_**

He dialed the Orders number as quickly as possible, and waited. Blue flames meant something related to Satan, and Maken couldn't understand what reason Satan had to destroy their village. He remembered the Blue Night, but now only after seven years it struck again? Maken groaned, and noticed that his parents were dead. He couldn't do anything about that now, all he could do was protect the ones who survived. Maken wanted to cry, but he knew he had to stay strong now. He saw that the exorcists had arrived faster than he expected and the Arias began their chanting. Maken noticed that the Paladin, Shiro Fujimoto had come too. "Sir Paladin, I-""Calm down, Maken. Any survivors?" He asked and Maken nodded. "Myself and-"Maken's eyes widened. "Tomoyo!" He said, and ran toward the girl's house, knowing she must've gone there.

He noticed that her house was burning more vigorously than most others and that was a cause for suspicion. "Tomoyo!" Maken yelled and tried to get in, but couldn't. He felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned to see the Paladin. "Sir-""Are you sure this Tomoyo girl is in there?" Maken nodded. Shiro walked inside, seemingly not afraid of the blue flames. Maken waited.

**_Shiro _**  
**_Past_**

The man walked inside to the living room of the burning house, and saw that the girl's gaze was fixated at something at the center of the house. He followed her gaze and his eyes widened. There were two corpses, and Shiro could identify one as a pregnant woman. He grabbed the girl and pressed her to his chest and tried to walk out. He couldn't bear to see the sight, and the girl was too shocked to move.

"Tomoyo?" He said, and she didn't respond. Shiro grunted and hugged the girl, feeling terrible for what happened to her. He then heard chuckling. Shiro turned to see the blue flames take a form, and Tomoyo turned to look as well. "This girl survived my flames. Funny, I never thought that she could. My flames aren't as powerful as my father's but whatever. She survived, and now I'm not sure what to do with her." Shiro glared and said, "You're Azazel, the Demon King of Spirits." The demon chuckled and said, "Maybe I'll keep the girl. Yeah, I'll do that. I'll keep her." Shiro threw a bottle of holy water at the demon and he disappeared. The flames were getting too hot, and Shiro walked out. "I'll never let that happen." Shiro told to himself, and stared at Tomoyo's face.

**_Tomoyo _**  
**_Past_**

It had been a month since then, and Tomoyo hadn't spoken a word. That demon said that she was his. And her parents were dead. The sight of her parent's burnt corpses replayed in her head. She couldn't talk, nor could she smile anymore. She played the piano, something she found solace in. But she couldn't eat, nor sleep and her health was effected. Someone entered the church she was in and Tomoyo knew right then who it was. Shiro Fujimoto the Paladin. He took her to True Cross Academy with Maken, and helped Tomoyo with whatever she needed. But even after that, she couldn't smile.

"Hi there, Tomoyo." He said, and the girl whispered, "Hello." Shiro frowned a little. He placed his hands on her shoulder, and knelt to her level and said, "Tomoyo, I know you're hurting." She listened to him. "But, you have to let it out." Tomoyo didn't want to. "You're parents are dead Tomoyo. They are dead." The girl's lip quivered. "You're mother-""I was going to have a baby brother." She said, and Shiro listened. "I was-I was…going to…I was g-going to c-call him…T-Tomoya since he's-he's going to be l-like me." Tomoyo let it all out and cried. She cried for her parents. She cried for her unborn brother. She mostly cried for herself.

Shiro knew that after that, Tomoyo could go back to living again.

* * *

**A/N: Too intense? Yeah, now that the past is done with, we can get on with the story. There's still more left, and a lot of drama too. Read and review! :)**


	8. Chapter 7

_**Tomoyo**_  
_**Present**_

Tomoyo woke up, groaning. She remembered immediately to put on her disguise, and that took her roughly twenty minutes. She also remembered that Rin knew about her true identity, and also remembered that Yukio and Maken knew about the truth as well. But, Tomoyo also felt that things were going to change for the worse, a gut feeling told her Azazel would come for her soon. Now that Rin knew about everything, Tomoyo had to be extra careful about Yukio not knowing. Azazel knew how close Yukio and Tomoyo were, and the demon king would do anything to bring her out of hiding.

That meant Yukio was in danger.

But, Tomoyo wouldn't let anything happen to him and that was the main reason for her disguise. And Tomoyo also remembered that Rin knew nothing about Yukio and her past. And she would keep it that way.

After Mephisto dropped in the day before, Tomoyo turned to Rin and said, "Please keep this a secret, Rin." Rin nodded and smiled at her, and said, "I'm gonna help you kick Azazel's ass Tomoyo, trust me." That made the girl smile.

Tomoyo put on her outfit and walked out of her dorm and saw that Rin and Yukio were there. Tomoyo's eyes widened and turned around to look at whoever they were waiting for. "Hey! Tom-Touya!" Rin yelled, almost giving away her identity. Tomoyo walked hesitantly toward the twin boys and waved at them. "Hi Rin. Okumura-sensei." Yukio didn't look too happy. Something was bothering him, and Tomoyo could guess what.

"Don't bother Yukio, he's been that way since I woke up!" Tomoyo bit her lip and walked with them. "Something bothering you, sensei?" Tomoyo asked, unable to contain herself. Yukio looked dazed and suddenly turned toward her and said, "No, I'm fine Touya. Thanks for asking." Tomoyo could always tell when he lied. Yukio smiled wider than normal when he did.

"Rin! Yuki!" A voice came, and Tomoyo looked toward the sound and saw Shiemi there, waving at the boys. Tomoyo's eyes widened as she recalled what she called Yukio. 'Yuki'. Tomoyo felt her heart tighten, and she saw Shiemi come up to them and stood right next to Yukio. Tomoyo couldn't even look at her. "Hi there, Touya." She said, and Tomoyo nodded.

In class, Tomoyo silently walked to where she sat previously and sat there. She opened a book, and stared at it. Tomoyo couldn't help but feel slightly jealous of Shiemi. She was closer to Yukio than she was, and now Tomoyo couldn't even help it. "Hey, you gonna move or not?" Came a voice and Touya looked up to see Suguro. Tomoyo stood up in impulse, and Ryuji sat down and Tomoyo sat after him. "So, what's your deal? You're too quiet." Ryuji said, and Tomoyo looked at him and smiled. "I just…didn't know what to say. I'm sorry." Suguro growled. "Quit apologizing, sissy." Tomoyo turned back to her book and began to stare at it.

The contents of the book, she was already familiar with.

_**Ryuji**_  
_**Present**_

After class, Ryuji grabbed Rin by his collar and pressed him to the wall. Touya looked at Rin, with a somewhat worried expression, which angered Ryuji even more. The silver haired boy walked away, and Ryuji turned to Rin and said, "What's the deal with Okabe anyway? He's too…quiet." Rin's eyes widened and he turned away. "Ha! So you know about the guy." Rin groaned and said, "His family passed away not too long ago. Thanks to a demon named Azazel. He's from the Vatican, you know that right?" Ryuji's eyes widened.

His grip on Rin's shirt loosened and Rin turned to him and said, "He's going through some stuff right now man, and he needs help. He thinks this Azazel demon-""Azazel is a Demon King. King of Spirits." Ryuji said, and Rin stared at him. "Touya thinks Azazel's gonna come for him too. Since Touya survived and all." Ryuji cussed and growled. "He thinks he can face it all on his own."

"He's wrong." Rin nodded. "We have to help him man." Ryuji knew that much on his own.

_**Rin**_  
_**Present**_

Rin ran up to Tomoyo in disguise and grabbed her by her shoulders and said, "You. Me. Talk. Alone. Now!" Tomoyo nodded and walked with him and when they were alone, Rin told her about his 'meeting' with Ryuji. "Actually, that's the reason I told Yuki-chan I came here from the Vatican. Not the Azazel part, but your stories matches mine Rin." Tomoyo smiled and Rin scratched the back of his head. And then he realized something.

"Yuki-chan?"

Tomoyo's eyes widened.

_**Tomoyo**_  
_**Present**_

"Uh, well…I meant Yukio-""You knew my brother before this didn't you?" Tomoyo gulped. She didn't know what else to do. Before Rin could question her more, Tomoyo felt the earth shaking. Tomoyo felt a presence, which was very familiar to her and looked to her left.

A trial of blue flames, in line began to burn. It led up to the statue of Mephisto and Tomoyo frowned. Inside her hoodie were two loaded guns, she knew who these flames belonged to. "Azazel." Tomoyo growled and ran toward the statue. Tomoyo turned left to see Shiemi, Izumo Kamiki, and Renzo Shima near the fountain, 20 feet away from the statue. Ryuji and Miwa were approximately 15 feet to her right. Rin was a few feet behind her. Tomoyo looked on top of the statue and saw the person she's been dreading to see for the past year and a half.

"So, who here knows where Tomoyo Okada is at?" Azazel announced and Tomoyo readied her guns. Azazel turned to his right and smirked. "Well, well, if it isn't our Yukio-chan." He mocked and shot a flame at Yukio who was 50 feet away. Tomoyo jumped in front of the flame and Azazel cocked his eyebrow.

"Azazel." Tomoyo growled and the demon king looked at her, without an expression.

"You look…familiar." Azazel remarked and Tomoyo grabbed her guns, and shot the demon king. Azazel had to move to dodge, something he detested to do, and he glared at the boy shooting him. Tomoyo jumped forward, and shot with her left hand, her right hand resting for a minute, and in an instant, Azazel flew towards Tomoyo and Tomoyo halted. She glared at the demon king, and jumped right on top of his face, and shot him between his eyes. Azazel growled and evaporated, only to appear behind Tomoyo. "You're getting really annoying, boy." And just as he was about to burn Tomoyo, someone shot him behind his head. A bottle of holy water was thrown on him, and Azazel turned to see who attacked him.

"Attacking someone from behind, is a cowardly move even for you Yukio-chan." Tomoyo looked to see Yukio and then to Azazel. "You-""Yeah, me. I have nothing to do with you or this boy who's really good with guns. I only need to know if _my_ Tomoyo Okada is here." Yukio shot the demon one more time, and Azazel yelled in pain. "Stay away from her." Yukio threatened and Azazel laughed. "She used you-""That was a lie!" Yukio threw another bottle of holy water at him, and Azazel wasn't around anymore.

"He escaped." Tomoyo told to herself, and sunk to the ground.

_**Yukio**_  
_**Present**_

'Is Touya even a student?' Was all Yukio could think about. This Touya seemed gifted with guns, taking initiative like that and shooting off a demon king. The Vatican must've trained him hard that was what Yukio could come up with. Yukio growled and put his guns back in his jacket and turned to Touya. "Are you alright?" Touya nodded and said, "I should be asking you that, sensei." It was then Yukio's students came up to him and asked him if he was alright. Yukio could see from the corner of his eyes that Rin walked to Touya and spoke to him about something. The others went up to the boy as well. "You were amazing Touya!" Miwa said, and Touya smiled hesitantly. "Yeah, you're almost as good as Okumura-sensei." Yukio smiled.

"Sensei, this demon, he was the demon king Azazel right?" Shima asked him and Yukio nodded. "What does a demon king have to do with a human anyway?" Izumo asked and for even that Yukio couldn't answer. "Who's this Tomoyo Okada anyway?" Ryuji asked and Yukio stared at the ground. "I heard she was a fugitive in hiding. She was all over the news a few months ago. Some say she's at treason for joining up with Satan." The other's gasped and Yukio grunted.

"That's all a lie." He said, and his students looked toward him. "What?" Shima asked, and Yukio stayed quiet.

"My, my, look at what's happened to my wonderful statue!" Came a voice and Yukio turned to see Mephisto and Maken come over to them. "Is anyone hurt?" The students shook their heads and Yukio said, "If it weren't for Touya, they would be." Maken turned to look at Touya and cocked his eyebrow. "Huh." He said, and Yukio walked up to Touya and said, "You're amazing with guns. Whoever taught you must be really good." Yukio smiled at him.

_**Tomoyo**_  
_**Present**_

"Whoever taught you must be really good." Tomoyo smiled instantly and stared at her guns. "Yeah, he's very precious to me." She said, and Yukio smiled.

All he didn't know was that Tomoyo was talking about him, and not anyone else.

* * *

**A/N: Azazel makes an entry. Woo~ So, tell me what you think of the story so far! How many of you think there should be a ShiemixYukioxTomoyo love triangle? Review~ **


	9. Chapter 8

_**Tomoyo**_  
_**Present**_

Tomoyo stared at Yukio's back as he taught the class. Ryuji was annoyed with the way 'Touya' stared at Yukio, and he decided to ask him. "What's with you? Do you have a crush on Okumura-sensei or something?" Renzo chuckled and Tomoyo turned to look at him and blushed. "What? No! I'm a b-boy. I like g-girls." Tomoyo lied, and turned to look at Rin, who was sitting next to Shiemi. "Since you're looking at Shiemi right now, I think you like her." Shima said, and Tomoyo frowned and grunted. "Is something the matter Mr. Okabe?" Yukio asked, and Tomoyo sat up straight and shook her head. "Nothing." She said, and turned away. Rin noticed and smirked and Tomoyo decided she would hit him on his head as hard as she could later. "Yes, I actually had been meaning to ask you, you mentioned you were a tamer as well, right? What's your familiar?" Tomoyo was caught off guard with that question.

"Huh? Um…well-just…a goblin. Gnome. Garden gnomes." Tomoyo lied, and Yukio smiled and nodded. "I would like to meet you're trainer one day, Touya." Tomoyo faked a smile and looked away. "Yeah, I think you've met Maken, Yuki-chan." Tomoyo muttered and Yukio turned back to teaching. The events that happened the day before were almost forgotten, but Tomoyo received weird glares from Izumo and Ryuji, which she could ignore. And it was a good thing Tomoyo lied to Yukio about her familiars. Because she knew that if Yukio knew what she could really summon, then he would identify her right away. Only Yukio and Maken knew what Tomoyo could summon. Her real familiar.

After class, Tomoyo hit Rin on the head as promised and walked away before someone grabbed her by the hand as she passed a turn. "Mephisto?" Tomoyo said, glaring at him. "Come with me." Mephisto said, and Tomoyo groaned, and followed him. "What do you want?" Tomoyo asked, and Mephisto pointed to a few people several feet ahead of her. They looked like exorcists, who were talking to Maken. "Who're they?" Tomoyo asked, and Mephisto sighed. "They're here looking for you." Tomoyo gasped and hid behind the wall. "How did they-""Someone must've given away your location." Mephisto said, and Tomoyo wondered who it could have been. "It wasn't me, and I'm sure you don't think it was Rin." Tomoyo sunk to the ground, and thought. "Those men don't know you're in a disguise Tomoyo, they just think you're here, because Azazel showed up here." Tomoyo bit her lip and groaned.

"This isn't good, I still have no idea how to kill Azazel!" Tomoyo said, and Mephisto laughed. "I won't help you kill my brother you know. But, I'll just stay back and watch you go all out. It might be fun." Tomoyo growled and stood up. "I've Maken's class next." She said, and walked off. "Be careful, Miss Okada. They find you, you're dead."

_**Maken**_  
_**Present**_  
__

After those exorcists from Vatican spoke to him about Tomoyo Okada hiding here, Maken grunted because he couldn't tell them the truth about Tomoyo and Azazel. 'They won't believe me anyway.' Maken sighed and walked to class, and saw each one talking to each other, ignoring him. "Hey, quiet down." Maken said, and the class was quiet. Maken's gaze shifted to Rin, and he chuckled. "So, how many of you are tamers here?" Maken could see two hands up. "My, my, only two?" Maken sighed and said, "My name is Maken Anholts. I'm your new replacement tamer teacher. Now, don't think that this class is useless for those who aren't tamers. You get to learn more about several demons in this class, and that'll give you all an advantage." The class listened on.

"Okay, introduce yourselves now."

After the class did what he asked, Maken pointed to Izumo Kamiki and said, "What's your familiar Miss Kamiki?" Izumo stood up and Maken shook his head. "Sit down Miss Kamiki, it's alright, you don't need to stand." Izumo sat down and said, "Two Byakko demons." Maken nodded. "What about you, Miss Moriyama?" Shiemi smiled at him and said, "Nii-san." Maken cocked an eyebrow and said, "And that is?" Shiemi's face reddened as she didn't know what they were actually called. "A greenman spirit." Ryuji said, and Maken nodded. "There aren't any more tamers-""Touya's a tamer!" Maken turned to the silver haired boy and said, "Okay Touya what do you summon?"

Touya looked like he was nervous. "Um, I can…I can summon a…garden gnome." Maken nodded and turned back to the board. "Now, I'll tell you why only certain people can summon demons while the rest can't."

Maken taught the class, and sighed as he walked out. He found something strange in that Touya boy, 'Garden gnomes? That kid can shoot like a pro, and he can summon garden gnomes? Something isn't right.' Maken thought as he walked through the halls. He saw Yukio not too far off, and raised his hand and yelled, "Yukio!" The said boy turned around and smiled at Maken. "Any idea of Tomoyo's whereabouts?" Maken shook his head. "I gotta hand it to the girl. She's pretty good at staying hidden." Yukio agreed.

"I feel terrible." Maken looked at Yukio as he spoke. "I shouldn't have yelled at Tomoyo, she was…she was struggling all that while. If only she had told me…maybe I wasn't friendly enough for her to approach me-""Shut up idiot. Tomoyo didn't tell you because she loved you." Yukio turned to Maken and looked confused. "I'm guessing that idiot didn't want you involved in anything. She was looking out for you, since we're talking about Demon king Azazel." Yukio looked down and Maken placed his hand on his shoulder and said, "She'll be alright Yukio. One thing about Tomoyo, she is one strong girl." Yukio smiled. "Yeah, she is." He said.

_**Tomoyo**_  
_**Present**_

She followed Maken as he walked out of the class, and then she saw that Maken was talking to Yukio. Tomoyo hid behind the wall and listened to their conversation. At the end of it, Tomoyo smiled. She was motivated again to protect Yukio and Rin, now more than ever. "I'll never let anything hurt you, Yuki-chan." Tomoyo said, and ran off, with a smile.

* * *

**A/N: I know, short chapter. But, hey, things are going to get better! So, people how many of you think there should be a love triangle in this story? RinxTomoyoxYukio or TomoyoxYukioxShiemi? Review and tell me your views! :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**(A/N: Re-read the prologue, this is its continuation.)**

Yukio and Rin waited outside the hospital room, and Rin watched Yukio's sweaty face as he knew his younger brother was panicking. "She'll be fine Yukio. Toto is a strong girl." Rin said, and Yukio smiled at his brother's words. "I've hurt her so much, I don't think I can face her if she wakes up. Even things with Shiemi-"Rin placed his hand on Yukio's head and said, "I know. Even I did some stupid things myself. I…got over it and Toto still was good friends with me. She loves you Yukio. And you do too. Just, don't doubt yourself like that man." Yukio smiled at his brother.

The doctor came out and Yukio and Rin stood up. "How is she?" Yukio was the first to ask, and the doctor smiled. "That girl's a fighter. She's out to the coma now. She's got temporary amnesia, and in a few days she'll be as good as new. You can go in and see her now." Rin and Yukio smiled and walked inside. Tomoyo was awake, and she turned to look at the brothers.

"Yuki-chan! Oh, uh…who's this?" She asked, and Rin's smile died. Yukio turned to see his brother, and Rin's lip quivered. "Rin-""Temporary amnesia. And she remembers you." Yukio frowned slightly and Rin continued. "She knew you from a far younger age, didn't she?" Rin asked him and he nodded. "Rin, she'll remember you, I'm sure." Rin looked back at Tomoyo, and noticed the white scrape band aid around her forehead. "I'm Rin Okumura." He said, and Tomoyo's eyes widened.

"Rin? I've heard so much about you!" Rin's eyes widened. "I've always wanted to meet you." She smiled and Rin smiled back. He had tears in his eyes, and Yukio smiled at his elder brother. "She's still our Tomoyo, Rin." Yukio said, and Rin nodded.

_**Rin **_  
_**Present**_

Rin walked to class, and saw that Tomoyo (Touya) was the only one inside. She was crying, and Rin ran up to her immediately. "Hey, what's wrong?" Tomoyo looked up at him, and smiled. "Tears of joy, Rin." She said, and Rin smiled. "Hey Rin?" The son of Satan turned to her and she said, "Thank you." Rin was confused. "Eh?" "For being my friend." Rin grinned cheekily, and scratched the back of his head. "Quit it, that's alright. And hey, I'm a very friendly guy!" Rin laughed and Tomoyo chuckled. "So, how do you know my brother?" Tomoyo was caught off guard by that question. Her hair was covering her right eye, and those glasses made it almost impossible to decipher the color of her eyes. And that was when Rin noticed.

He leaned closer to Tomoyo's face and stared at the glasses. "Wait a minute-"Rin pulled the glasses off her face and his eyes widened. "These are Yukio's!" He said, and Tomoyo snatched them away as quick as she could. "You and my brother had a history!" Rin said, pointing to Tomoyo's face with his index finger. "Spill!" He said, and Tomoyo sighed. "Yukio and I were…friends before all this. He taught me how to use guns-""Yukio taught you?" Rin exclaimed and Tomoyo pressed her hand to his mouth and shushed him. "Quiet Rin!" She whisper yelled and Rin nodded. "Your father saved my life when I was little. What happened was…" And Tomoyo told him about her village being destroyed and how Shiro came and saved her. After hearing the whole thing, Rin pulled the girl to his chest and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry to hear that." Tomoyo smiled and said, "It almost broke me when I heard Shiro-san passed away. He was the reason I became an exorcist. I thought I wasn't going to ever make friends after my village was burnt down, and when Shiro-san offered to train me and Yukio, that was when I made my first friend other than Maken." Rin listened on. "And now, I have you too Rin." She smiled and Rin blushed. Tomoyo pulled away and said, "When I was nine years old, I started to call Yukio, Yuki-chan and he learnt to call me Toto from Maken." Rin blinked. "Toto?" Tomoyo blushed.

"That's like the lamest nickname ever." Tomoyo punched his arm and chuckled. "I'm gonna call you that, alright Toto?" "What did you call him?" Came a voice and Rin and Tomoyo turned to the door and saw Maken standing there. Tomoyo's eyes widened and saw that the rest of the class were slowly coming in. "I called him Toto, something wrong professor?" Rin asked, and Tomoyo looked down immediately. Maken frowned slightly.

_**Maken **_  
_**Present**_

'Toto?' that was something Maken always called Tomoyo. Was this a coincidence? There could be no way, since Touya had his own identity, he hailed from the Vatican, and it couldn't be. 'I'm insane.' Maken thought and shook his head. "This class is called off, you guys are free for the day." He said, and watched as Rin and Touya walked off together. Maken bit his lip, as he knew something was fishy about Touya. Something didn't seem right. Maken sighed and sat down on the bench and he heard something. "Feeling down Maken Anholts?" This wasn't a familiar voice, and Maken frowned. "Who's there?" He said, standing up and suddenly the door closed. Maken grunted and frowned at nothing in particular and the voice said, "Nothing, I just wondered if you knew where Tomoyo Okada was at." Maken immediately knew who the voice belonged to.

"Azazel the Demon King of Spirits." Azazel formed himself out of thin air and showed himself to Maken. Azazel looked rather normal, except the pointy ears and sharp teeth. Azazel had an appearance of a teenage boy, with white hair, and red eyes, almost like an albino. His skin was pale, and his nails were sharp and black. He wore a very casual black suit, and he had a smirk imprinted on his face. "Maken, you know where she is right?" Maken sighed. "Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you." Azazel cocked his eyebrow. "You don't know where she is?" Maken was quiet. Azazel sighed. "What do you want with her anyway?" Azazel chuckled. "I love her." Maken wanted to laugh. "Right, demons can't love." Azazel laughed. "Of course they can! My father fell in love with a human, and of course, Yukio is half-demon, he loves Tomoyo." Azazel said, and Maken glared.

"I'll spare you for now. I know Tomoyo thinks of you like a brother. And one more thing." Azazel said, and Maken glared. He wanted to kill Azazel right at that minute, but that would be suicide. "If Yukio gets close to my Tomoyo, he's dead." Maken growled and Azazel disappeared. Maken slammed his hand against the wall and grunted.

_**Tomoyo **_  
_**Present**_

"I won't get close to Yukio." She said, and Rin grunted. "But he can help-""Didn't you hear what Azazel said to Maken back at school? I'm practically Yukio's death note!" Rin grunted. "I could've so kicked Azazel's ass back there, but you didn't let me." Tomoyo grunted. "Idiot, I told you Azazel is immune to blue flames." Rin groaned. "Then how can I fight him?" He whined and Tomoyo said, "You won't. This is my fight. I'm going to stop Azazel." Rin caught hold of the girl's shoulders and said, "You must be insane if you think I'm going to let you fight alone."

"I am insane." She said, and pushed Rin away slightly. "I'm worried about Yukio, Rin. I'm worried about you." Rin frowned and before he could say anything, "I won't let anything happen to you." Then suddenly, a black cat jumped on Rin's shoulder and Rin turned to it and spoke, "Hey there, Kuro." Tomoyo observed his little demon friend and said, "Is that-"Kuro hopped on Tomoyo's hands and purred against her chest. "Kuro!" Tomoyo said, and Rin watched the both of them with confusion.

"You know Kuro?" Tomoyo nodded. "Shiro-san's familiar, of course I know him. Although, I can't understand what he says unlike you." Rin grinned and said to Kuro, "This is-""Tomoyo! Yukio will be so happy." Rin's eyes widened. "Listen, Kuro, Yukio can't know." Kuro seemed confused. "I can't know what?" Came a voice, and both Tomoyo and Rin stiffened. "Just don't tell him okay?" Rin whispered, and Kuro nodded, and Yukio walked toward them. "So, what mustn't I know?" Yukio asked, and Kuro smiled at him. Tomoyo cocked her eyebrow. She was glad she was still in the school corridors, and Yukio didn't recognize her. "Nothing, Yukio." Rin grinned. Yukio sighed and walked away. "Whatever." He said, and Tomoyo and Rin sighed. "Now tell me." Tomoyo turned to Rin. "Yukio can understand Kuro?" Rin nodded. Rin found himself telling Kuro everything as they walked home. And luckily for him, Kuro was a good secret keeper.

Tomoyo walked home and fell on her bed. She sighed and closed her eyes. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and Tomoyo groaned. She was still in disguise, but she wanted to rest. As she opened the door, she saw that there was a white dog on the ground. Tomoyo glared at it and said, "What the hell do you want Mephisto?" "Come with me, we're taking a walk." Tomoyo didn't want to go, but she knew there had to be another reason for this. So she put on Yukio's glasses and walked out with the dog.

"They've actually sent someone to search for you here, and it's someone Yukio trusts a lot." Mephisto said, and Tomoyo scratched her head. "Who's that?" She asked, as they walked and Mephisto said, "Shura's back in town." Tomoyo stopped on her tracks and smiled. "Shura Kirigakure." She said, and Mephisto nodded. The two continued their walk, and Tomoyo saw something from afar. Two people. As she noticed who the two people were, Tomoyo gasped.

"Y-Yukio?" She said, and saw that Yukio and Shiemi were walking together, too close for comfort. They halted for a minute, and Tomoyo's heart dropped. Yukio turned to the blonde girl and hugged her. Tomoyo had tears in her eyes, and she felt her heart break. "Oh my." Mephisto said, and Tomoyo ran back to her room. She didn't even care about anyone looking at her as she cried in her disguise, it was too much to bear. She locked herself in her room, and cried.

* * *

**A/N: For those who think this is a love triangle, your close but not too close. This isn't a love triangle, and it is at the same time. Just a mix up of emotions, and a lot of drama. But, it'll get better, trust me. Read and review~ I love it when people give me their opinions. :)**


	11. Chapter 10

_**Yukio**__**  
Present**_

The male exorcist was walking from True Cross Academy, when he heard someone shout out his name from behind. Yukio turned, and saw that Shiemi was running toward him as fast as she could. Yukio smiled at her, and noticed her stop a few feet before her, and Shiemi was panting. "Hi there, Shiemi." Yukio said, and the girl looked at his face and smiled widely. "Uh, hi Yuki." She said, and it was obvious to him that she wanted to tell him something. As they walked, he noticed Shiemi kept glancing at him, and when he turned to look, she turned away. "Shiemi, is something wrong?" Yukio asked, feeling concerned. Shiemi gulped and said, "N-No, Yuki…um…there's something I need to t-tell you." Shiemi said, and Yukio's face went red. Girls have confessed to him before, and he wasn't new to something like this. Yukio immediately thought of Tomoyo, and bit his lip. Even after all this, he knew he loved her, and he had to decline Shiemi's feelings.

He turned to look at the blonde beside him, and saw that she was staring at his face. Yukio's face grew warmer, and his heart was beating rapidly. 'What's-What's going on? I l-love Tomoyo, not-'Shiemi pressed her lips together and said, "I l-like you, Yuki!" Yukio didn't know what to do. His mind was clouded with many thoughts, and suddenly he heard a voice. "She left you, Yukio." Yukio's eyes widened and frowned slightly. "Tomoyo isn't coming back. She didn't trust you enough to even tell you where she's hiding. She knows you know, yet she hides from you. She doesn't love you, Yukio." Yukio looked at Shiemi whose eyes were closed.

He wanted to argue back with the voice inside his head, he wanted to tell the voice that Tomoyo still loved him and then-"_Love? No. I never loved him._" Tomoyo's voice rang in his head and Yukio did something in impulse. He pulled the blonde girl toward his chest, and hugged her. Shiemi hugged him back almost instantly, and as soon as Yukio realized what he was doing, he knew it was too late to push her away now. Yukio's eyes were wide, and he shut his eyes as tightly as he could. This was something he couldn't take back.

******_Tomoyo_**_**  
Present**_

She couldn't stop crying. She felt weak, and she knew this was wrong. And something inside her told her this was for the best. If Yukio forgot about her, and stayed away from her, that meant that he would be safe. Tomoyo threw the beanie from her head to the ground and sunk to the floor, her long silver hair behind her. Mephisto sighed and said, "Maybe it's not what you think, Tomoyo." He didn't care, actually, but crying women always made the demon feel weird. "G-Go away, damnit." Tomoyo growled at the demon and he had to leave. Mephisto turned into a dog, and walked out leaving the girl alone. She didn't know till how long she cried, but she knew she cried harder than she ever had before. She didn't just cry for what she saw, she cried for everything. She cried for all those times she should have before, and now she was simply letting it all out.

And when she stopped, she fell asleep.

The next day, Tomoyo didn't wake up until she heard a knock on the door. "Hey! Toto!" She stirred in her bed, and she recognized the voice. It was Rin. Tomoyo didn't move, thinking that if she didn't, then Rin would leave her alone. She couldn't bear to see another person right now. "I'm gonna come inside whether you like it or not, you missed school man!" Rin yelled and the next thing she knew, with a loud bang, the door opened. Tomoyo didn't move.

******_Rin_**_**  
Present**_

Rin stared at the girl on the bed. She was still wearing the boy's uniform and that dark blue hoodie, but her hair was let free. Rin now noticed how long it was, and he also noticed the expression on her face. It looked like she had been crying, pretty hard, and she looked like death itself. "Tomoyo?" Rin said, as he closed the door with his leg. He walked toward the girl and sat beside her on the bed. "Hey-"With a sudden movement, Tomoyo pushed herself on him, and hugged the son of Satan. Rin didn't move for a minute, and he watched her. She didn't cry, she just held onto him, and Rin slowly did the same. He didn't know what made her sad, but all he knew was that she needed him right now, and Rin was glad he was there for her when she did.

After a while, Rin said, "You didn't come to class today." Tomoyo nodded. "I couldn't." Rin pressed his lips together and said, "Something wrong? You can tell me, you know." Tomoyo nodded but she didn't know where to begin. "The strangest thing happened today. Yukio and Shiemi walked in class together. I'm guessing they're both now officially a couple-"The grip on Rin's shirt tightened and Rin noticed. "Tomoyo?" He said, and saw that she was crying now.

He didn't realize that what he told her was the reason for her sadness. It then didn't take long for Rin to figure it out. "Back then…were you and my brother just…friends or-""I love him, Rin." She said, and that cleared things.

Tomoyo told him everything now, about the misunderstanding, and how Yukio told her he hated her. But that made him angry, and Tomoyo didn't know why. "Rin-""He knows you were framed! Then what the hell is he doing with Shiemi?" Rin yelled and Tomoyo stared at him with wide eyes. "Rin, it's for the best-""What are you even saying? You're risking your life for him damnit!" Tomoyo frowned. "There's nothing we can do about it-"Rin growled as he realized that was true. He turned to look at Tomoyo and his gaze softened. Her eyes looked sad, and Rin frowned. 'I wouldn't hurt you Tomoyo.' He thought to himself, but didn't dare say it out loud.

******_Maken_**_**  
Present**_

"Touya Okabe?" He was absent. That was odd, he thought to himself and took the class. All through the class, Rin kept glancing at the door, as if he were expecting someone. Maken ignored that and walked out, and caught sight of someone he never thought he would see. He gulped, and walked away as quietly as he could, hoping they hadn't see him-"Maken! You red head!" Shura yelled and Maken sighed. He turned to greet her with a smile, and the next thing he knew, his face was buried in her chest. "L-Let go of me, Shura!" Maken said, and the woman grinned.

"So what's all this I hear about Tomoyo Okada?" Maken's eyes widened. "You're straight to the point. If you're here searching for her-""Relax, geez. I like the girl as much as you do, and I'm not taking orders from that stinking Paladin." Shura said, and Maken sighed. He made sure Yukio wasn't around and told Shura everything he knew. "Azazel? Geez, that's a handful. But I wonder why she's still hiding. Azazel even made an appearance here, asking for her right?" Maken nodded. "Why is she still hiding then?" Maken didn't know. "We have to find her. Any suspicions?" Shura asked, and Maken turned to her with a questioning look. "You came here a year ago, dressed as a boy, right?" Shura grinned. "Yep, no one noticed." Maken frowned and now everything made sense to him.

Silver hair. Glasses. The absence-"Yukio and Shiemi are together!" Maken said, and his eyes widened. "What's wrong with you-""Shura, I think I know where Tomoyo is." Shura cocked her eyebrow. "Lead the way, red head."

* * *

**A/N: I made Yukio detestable in this chapter, I know. And does Rin have a crush on Tomoyo? (Should that happen?) And about he thing with Sheimi, it isn't a love triangle exactly, but it'll seem that way now. And wooow, Shura and Maken are on a case! He figured it out, didn't he? And for those of you who're wondering, Maken and Shura aren't a pair. (Should that happen?) Review! :)**


	12. Chapter 11

**Tomoyo**_**  
Present**_

Tomoyo watched Rin leave through the window. He had been such a help to her, and that made her smile. But her thoughts immediately travelled back to Yukio, and that made her mind cringe. Tomoyo sighed and checked if the door was locked, and it was, and she opened her notes from class. She hadn't noted much of it down, since she had already learnt what was needed. Sometimes, she wondered what Azazel wanted from her, she thought that maybe if she spoke to him she could learn what he needed. Even Mephisto was someone like him, a Demon King, and Tomoyo was well acquainted with Amaimon as well. She didn't know why even after the Spirit Demon King made an appearance, she was still hiding. She could very well clear her name from the Grigori, and prove her innocence.

But, she knew deep down she didn't just want to protect the twins.

She wanted to know why Azazel did what he did, why he destroyed her village in the first place. Staying hidden will slowly lead him to her, and it would soon be time to reveal her true identity. She waited for the right time, and at that time, when she knew Azazel would be around, she would learn the truth. She would be the one to stop him.

And she knew, that she would have to probably risk her life to it as well.

There was a knock on the door that made Tomoyo gasp. Her palms sweated, and she quickly grabbed her beanie, and stuffed her hair under it. She looked for her glasses, and found them on the bed. "Touya, are you in there?" Tomoyo could recognize the voice anywhere. Her heart beat fast, and she frowned slightly. She couldn't help but feel jealousy as she opened the door and saw Shiemi standing there.

"Hello…Touya." Shiemi smiled, and Tomoyo stood there, expressionless. How could she smile? Shiemi was now closer to Yukio than she was, something Tomoyo always dreamt of. Tomoyo still loved Yukio, and now he was far out of her reach. "Shiemi." Tomoyo said, and Shiemi smiled. "Are…you feeling okay? You missed school." Tomoyo smiled. "Yes, I was a little nauseous." Shiemi nodded. "Must've been something I ate. I remember Mephisto trying to cook for me once." Shiemi chuckled. "Would you…like to come inside?" Tomoyo asked, and Shiemi nodded.

"This Sunday, we're all holding a party for Bon, a surprise party. It would be great if you came." Shiemi smiled. Tomoyo smiled and nodded. "Sure, that sounds like fun." Shiemi smiled wider. "I know most of the students from school aren't trying to befriend you, but…I hope you know we're all here for you." Tomoyo's eyes widened as Shiemi spoke. "Back when I joined, even I couldn't make friends. Rin was probably the only one who spoke to me. I don't want you to feel left out." Tomoyo looked down and nodded. "Thank you, Shiemi." Shiemi smiled.

"I should get going now, see you soon Touya. I hope you get better." Tomoyo's grip on the door tightened as Shiemi left. "I can't hate her." Tomoyo said, as she sunk to the floor. "I can't…hate Shiemi…" Tomoyo cried. "She…she's good for him…" Tomoyo said, wiping her tears away. Sunday was two days away. Tomoyo sniffed and thought to herself, 'Just because Yukio and I…aren't together doesn't mean I can't protect him, because I will. I'm being too immature about this, I should stop. I'm here for one reason only. To stop Azazel.' Tomoyo thought, and sighed.****

Maken_**  
Present**_

"What?" Shura yelled, as Maken closed the door to his dorm. "Yes, Touya is Tomoyo. I know it. See, Touya has silver hair, and Tomoyo has silver hair. Touya wears a lot of clothes, obviously to hide the fact that she's a girl. And she wears glasses, so that no one could recognize her by the color of her eyes. I've known her for far too long to know just how she's thinking, Shura and this is it." Shura looked dazed. "You're being delusional. That's a cheap trick." Shura said, and Maken slammed his hand on the table.

"A cheap trick that you pulled off just fine Shura!" Shura grinned. "The reason Touya didn't come to school today was simple, Tomoyo couldn't bear to see Yukio and Shiemi together. Tomoyo loves him." Even if things made sense, Shura didn't want to believe him. "I'll find out tomorrow." Shura said, and stood up. "And how? Pull her beanie off in class-""I know just how to find out if a person's a woman or not, Maken. Their assets." Maken wasn't sure what she was talking about.

"Whatever you say, snake lady."

**Shura**_**  
Present**_

Shura walked to class the next day, and saw the 'Touya' kid sitting next to Suguro. "Touya Okabe." Shura said, and Touya turned to her and smiled. "Come over here." Touya's one visible left eye frowned, and he stood up and walked to where Shura was standing. The rest of the class just watched. As Touya walked to the door, he could see Maken and Yukio enter class as well. "Okay, we're gonna perform a test on you to check something, alright?" Touya didn't nod.

With a sudden movement, Shura hugged Touya from behind his back, and Touya struggled. "What-"Shura's hands then landed on Touya's chest. The woman's eyes widened as her hands massaged his chest.****

Yukio_**  
Present**_

'What is Shura doing to him? It's as if she's checking whether he has boo-what am I even thinking!?' Yukio's face reddened. "Shura!" Shura released Touya and the silver haired male's one visible eye was wide. He looked petrified. 'Who wouldn't be? That was embarrassing.' Yukio thought and growled.

**Tomoyo**_**  
Present**_

'Oh no. She found out. This is bad, now's not the time.' Tomoyo closed her eyes, and Shura said, "Alright. You are a boy after all." Tomoyo's eyes widened, and the class was quiet. "What the hell just happened?" Suguro yelled, and Tomoyo stared at the ground. "Just checking out the new kid, that's all. By the way, how many of you, have heard of a criminal by the name Tomoyo Okada?" Tomoyo's eyes widened. "Isn't she the one who took the side of the demons?" Izumo asked, and "Wrong." Shura said, and turned to Tomoyo. "You can sit. Touya." She said and Tomoyo walked to her seat and sat down.

"That was crazy, man." Shima told her and she was quiet.

'Shura knows I'm a girl. She knows it's me. What is she doing?' Tomoyo thought and frowned. Tomoyo caught Rin staring at her and she shook her head. Rin turned away and Tomoyo turned to look at Yukio. "Tomoyo Okada is innocent. She's been targeted by the demon king Azazel. See, Tomoyo and Maken are from the same village from the outskirts of Tokyo. Azazel burned their entire village down, and Tomoyo survived the fire, as Maken was busy with the exorcists. Shiro Fujimoto told me, that Azazel was after Tomoyo since she was alive. And ever since, Shiro looked after Tomoyo himself. Now that he's gone, she's on her own. Truth needs to be revealed, and right now, she needs our help." Shura told the students everything.

**Rin**_**  
Present**_

Shura told them about Tomoyo and Yukio's relationship. And as Rin listened, his hands clenched together tightly. She told them all about how Azazel impersonated her, and that was the reason the Grigori thought she was part of the demons. She told them all about how Azazel made her choose between her life and the sons of Satan's lives, and how she was willing to sacrifice her own for the two of them. "She needs our help, and I'm damn sure Tomoyo is still here, in True Cross City. Azazel needs to be stopped but, he isn't like any other demon king. He's immune to blue flames. So, Rin can't fight him, there's no use." Rin's frowned harder.

"We've got two dragoons who're willing to help. Yukio and…Touya." Rin turned to Tomoyo and watched as she sat still. She was suffering, he knew it. Rin turned to Yukio and said, "You stupid four eyed mole face! Couldn't you at least tell me that you had a girlfriend before?" Rin had to keep things natural. Like he didn't know about it. Yukio's face reddened. "Yukio and Tomoyo were far beyond that, Rin. I know Tomoyo better than anyone else, and I know she's risking her life for the two of you." Maken said, and turned to look at Touya.

**Yukio**_**  
Present**_

'Why are they turning to Touya so much? Does he know Tomoyo personally? Why are these two even telling these students about her?' Yukio thought to himself. "You all can leave now, but before you do, we'll show you a picture of Tomoyo. If you identify her, report to us immediately." Shura said and Maken showed them the picture.

As Yukio looked at it, his heart leapt. He still loved her, he knew it. But why did he hug Shiemi? Yukio looked away and caught Shiemi looking at him, and his eyes widened. She had a pained look on her face, and Yukio's heart was crushed. He didn't want to hurt anyone. "Wow, she's hot." Shima said, and Yukio could see that the pink head was drooling over the picture. Yukio looked at the picture again and saw how happy she looked. Her long pale hair flowing behind her, and she was dressed like a normal girl.

"And also this is an important info. Only Yukio and I know about this." Maken said. "About her familiar. Tomoyo's familiar is a bright red phoenix. She's the only one who can summon one. If you see anyone summon that, then that person is Tomoyo Okada." Maken said. Yukio nodded.

After that, the students walked out, and Yukio saw that Shiemi was waiting for him. "You still love her, don't you Yuki?" her voice held hurt, and Yukio didn't know how to react. "It's okay. I understand." Yukio stared at the ground. "I'm sorry." Was all he could say.

After he walked out, he saw Touya walking alone. Yukio ran up to him and said, "Touya, I…I'm sorry about how Shura treated you." Touya was quiet. "Yukio, I'm sorry." He said, and Yukio frowned. "What?" He said, and Touya ran off. Something was odd.  
That was until he saw it.

There was a long strand of silver hair on the ground Touya was standing on. Yukio picked it up, and observed it. "Tomoyo?" He spoke, but there wasn't anyone around. Just as he realized what the truth was, she was far out of his reach again.****

Rin_**  
Present**_

He knew he couldn't talk to Yukio or Shura about all this. He saw Tomoyo walk out as fast as she could, and Rin growled. "Poor Tomoyo man, she's going through a lot." Konekomoru said, and Shima nodded. "She's a tough cookie." The pink head said, and Bon sighed. "She must be strong and stupid. Thinking she can take that demon down on her own. But one things weird. Didn't Touya's family get destroyed by Azazel as well?" Rin's heart jumped. "Must be coincidence!" Rin interjected and Bon nodded. "A very weird coincidence." He said, and Rin frowned. "By the way, Tomoyo is a very fine looking girl. Yukio-sensei is super lucky." Shima said, and Rin smiled slightly. "She is, isn't she?" Rin said, and watched Tomoyo walk away. He didn't realize he was still smiling.

**Shura****_  
Present_**

"Why didn't you reveal Tomoyo's identity?" Shura was quiet as Maken asked her that question. "Yukio was there." She said, and Maken sighed. "Thank you, Shura." Touya said, from behind and Shura said, "You're gonna die, if you keep that up Tomoyo." But Tomoyo wasn't around anymore. "Should we tell Yukio-""He'll figure it out." Shura said, and sighed. She's never felt this depressed before, but something tells her things are taking a turn for the worst. "Maken." She said, and the red haired male listened. "Yukio's here." He was. "Touya is he-""Touya won't be coming to class from tomorrow. Hope that answers your question."

The next thing Shura heard was faint sobs. She knew who was crying.

* * *

**A/N: A lot to take in! So, Yukio finally knows Tomoyo's identity, but is she far out of his reach? (Remember the prologue). Anyways, I'd say that this story will have roughly twenty chapters or so, in total. Eleven done. Nine to go. Or more. Not sure. Review please, loving the reviews~ :)**


	13. Chapter 12

**Yukio  
****_Present_**

_Yukio stared at Tomoyo as she played the piano. Tomoyo was part of the church choir before she came here, so he knew she would be good at the piano. But, he didn't realize she would be this good, and that he would stare at her play it, her long silver hair swaying behind her. Yukio's face reddened as the tune stopped. The girl turned to him and grinned. "How was it?" She asked, and Yukio clapped. "Brilliant, as usual Toto." Tomoyo grinned harder and ran up to the male and embraced him. "Thank you, Yuki-chan." Yukio smiled and placed his hand on her hair. He swept his hand down her hair, and noticed how soft it was. "What're you doing?" Yukio breathed in and said, "I love…your hair." Tomoyo blushed and pulled apart. "I love it that you love it." She kissed his lips, and Yukio took no time in kissing back._

Yukio woke up, and saw that Rin was staring at him. "You were talking in your sleep man." Rin said, and Yukio grunted. "Did I wake you?" Rin shrugged. "I couldn't sleep." Yukio couldn't either. He dreamt about Tomoyo all night. Yukio got ready and got out of bed. He wore his uniform and saw that Rin wasn't around. "Where's Rin, Kuro?" The black cat stared at Yukio's face and shrugged. "He left already." Yukio frowned slightly and sighed. He walked out of the dorm and saw Rin and…Yukio's eyes widened. Touya? Before Yukio could run up to them, a white dog jumped in front of him and spoke, "Don't, Mr. Okumura." It was Mephisto. "What?" Yukio said, his gaze not leaving Touya.

"Listen to me, don't confront Tomoyo right now." So it was Tomoyo. "Why n-""She still isn't innocent, Yukio Okumura, and if you reveal her now, then Azazel will surely attack. She knows what she's doing, and I advise you to pretend you don't know the truth." Yukio couldn't handle it. "I'll apologize to her at least-""No, Azazel watches you closely when you're in class that is all I can tell you. You'll be putting Tomoyo in a lot of danger if you talk to her now." Yukio cringed. "Alright."

Yukio walked to class, and saw Rin and Tomoyo (Touya) sitting together. It made Yukio think whether Rin knew about Touya being Tomoyo. If he did, then he was too close to her, and if he didn't…Yukio felt jealousy either way. After class, Shiemi walked to him and said, "Any luck finding Miss Okada?" Yukio shook his head, as a no. "She's too…far from my reach." Yukio said softly. Shiemi placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "She'll come to you, Yuki." Yukio smiled at her and then saw that Touya was standing by the door, staring at them. Yukio's eyes widened. That was Tomoyo. He quickly turned to look at how close Shiemi was, and he turned back to Touya. "I…I'll be leaving." Touya said, and left, and Yukio bit his lip, and followed after Touya.

**Tomoyo**  
_**Present**_

Mephisto was the one who woke her up. "What do you want?" The dog wagged its tail and it said, "Go to school." Tomoyo grunted. "You wish. All of them know the truth-""Yukio doesn't." Tomoyo didn't care. "You want to protect Rin and Yukio or not?" Why was Mephisto so involved? Usually he wouldn't care. "Azazel watches Yukio Okumura in class. I saw him just the other day." Tomoyo's eyes widened. "Really?" Mephisto wasn't lying. Tomoyo decided to go. "Shura and Maken-""Will keep things a secret as well." Tomoyo was grateful.

She walked to school, and Rin pounced on her. "Toto, you…alright?" Tomoyo nodded and said, "Yeah, I'm fine." Rin rubbed the girl's back and said, "I'm here for you, you know that right?" Tomoyo smiled at him. "Of course." In class, she ignored Yukio as much as she could. But, she had to tell him. Shura and Maken both knew about her secret, why should Yukio be left out in the dark? After class, she walked to tell him when he saw Shiemi and Yukio alone. "I…I'll be leaving." Tomoyo said, and left. She heard Yukio following her, and wondered why. Did he know? No, Mephisto told her he didn't. What if Mephisto lied? Tomoyo bumped into someone and turned to see Maken. "Touya. Yukio." He said, and Tomoyo looked at the ground.

"Yukio, gather the class, we have new information. About Azazel. Touya, follow me." Tomoyo listened. Yukio watched her leave, and Tomoyo avoided his gaze. It broke her heart but she walked past him. He knew it, didn't he? He did. "I'm sorry." She heard him say, and Tomoyo wanted to cry right then. In class, Maken and Shura and Yukio came to the podium and said, "Azazel has been reported around the Academy, spying on two people the most. The sons of Satan, Yukio and Rin." Tomoyo cringed. Then a sudden gust of wind, entered the class, and a form appeared out of nowhere. It was Azazel. "It's him!" Bon yelled, and Yukio and Maken readied themselves. Shura stood motionless, and saw that Azazel was just standing. Blue flames surrounded him, and he didn't look like he was going to fight. "I'm not going to fight anyone." Azazel said, smirking. Rin growled. "You-""Hello, there half-brother." Azazel said, and Tomoyo suddenly stood up.

"What are you doing here?" She asked and the demon king was confused. "The boy who's good with guns. Do I know you?" Tomoyo growled. "You destroyed his home. You don't remember?" Izumo said, and stood up ready to summon her demons, and Bon stood up as well. "Demons like you are despicable." Azazel looked at them both and turned to Tomoyo. "I've never been the one to say the truth, but this time I am. I've never seen this boy before-"With a sudden movement, Tomoyo walked out of the bench and walked toward the demon king. She grabbed her beanie and dropped it to the floor. "Recognize me?" She said, and shot the demon right in between its eyes. The class was filed with gasps and Tomoyo turned to Rin, "Rin, give me the bottle inside my bag, now!" Rin listened. It was a bottle of Holy Water. "Not here, Azazel. You'll know where to find me." She whispered and threw it at him. The demon king disappeared.

The class was quiet. "Outstanding. Now what?" Tomoyo sighed. "I need to go." She said, and suddenly, "Touya is a girl?" Shima yelled and Bon hit him on his head. "That's Tomoyo man." HE said, and Tomoyo stood there, with a frown on her face. "Tomoyo, you aren't going to follow him are you?" Rin asked and she nodded. "I am. You aren't going to come." "But-""Stay here Rin!" The male was quiet. "Where're you going Tomoyo-""To find Azazel." She said, and walked out of the class, ignoring Maken's question.

**Yukio**  
_**Present**_

He couldn't believe his eyes. It was Tomoyo, she was here. But what did she mean 'not here?' Where was she going to go? "Chicken, go after her." Shura said, and Yukio stood still. He watched Tomoyo walk out, ignoring him and Shura growled. "Go, damnit!" Yukio ran after her and saw that Tomoyo was surrounded by other exorcists. There were four of them, and Tomoyo stood unmoving. "Please, let me through-""Tomoyo!" Yukio readied his guns, and shot at the men. Tomoyo turned to look at him and asked, "What're you doing?" Yukio didn't answer.

"Yukio Okumura, you are assisting a criminal." The male exorcist said, and Yukio frowned. "She isn't a-"Suddenly, a large black wall full of thorns emerged from the ground and the two of them heard someone shout, "Run! Yukio take her and run. I'll hold them off." Yukio nodded and turned to Tomoyo and grabbed her hand and ran.

"Maken has Inmai, the thorn demon. He'll be alright." Tomoyo was quiet. They got out of True Cross City and hid inside Yukio's dorm. "Tomoyo-""What are you doing Yukio?" She asked and the male was quiet. "They're against you now-""Couldn't you tell me, Tomoyo?" He asked and the girl gasped. "I…I'm so sorry, I think I wasn't…I wasn't approachable for you that you didn't come to me. I'm not much of a help to you-"Tomoyo slapped him. Yukio's eyes were wide and he turned to face Tomoyo and she hugged him. "Don't say that. Ever." Tomoyo said, and Yukio hugged her back. "Yukio, I just…wanted you safe…I wanted Rin safe. Azazel is too strong, you can't-""And you can?" Yukio said, and Tomoyo was quiet. "I can't kill him, but I can stop him." Yukio watched her. "I need to do this alone." Tomoyo said, and Yukio didn't agree.

"I won't-""Yuki-chan, trust me." Tomoyo smiled, and Yukio's eyes widened. "I love you, Tomoyo." He blurted out and Tomoyo smiled. "I love you, Yuki-chan, I always will, forever." Tomoyo kissed the male on his lips, and hugged him. Yukio hugged back, and didn't let her go. "Yuki-chan, I have to-""This isn't the right thing to do, Tomoyo there has to be another way." Tomoyo didn't move.

"This might not be the right way, but it's the only way, please trust me Yukio." She said, and Yukio frowned. If he let her go now, there was no telling if he could see her again. "Promise me, you'll be back." Tomoyo flinched.

**Tomoyo  
****_Present_**

She knew she had to face Azazel alone. It was her fight, and only she should be involved. "Promise me, you'll be back." She heard Yukoi say, and she flinched. She didn't know that. She might die there, but she was sure if she did, she would take Azazel with her. She couldn't lie to Yukio, she wouldn't. "I can't-""Then I can't let you go." Yukio said, and Tomoyo groaned, "Yuki-chan-""I'm sorry, Tomoyo." He pinched the girl's neck, and Tomoyo gasped as she fainted. Yukio caught hold of her, and sighed. "I'll protect you, now." He said, and kissed her forehead.

* * *

**A/N: I've decided. 20 chapters. Maximum. The epilogue will be chapter 21. Ah well, I just love the reviews~ There is still some more action left, and yay! Yuki-chan and Toto met each other :)  
Review and tell me what you think of this chapter! Love you guys :)**


	14. Chapter 13

_**Tomoyo **_  
_**Past**_

Spring. It was a very calm time in the village. Flowers were blooming, and the snow lifted from the trees. The small lake wasn't frozen anymore, and the ducks came back. Tomoyo loved watching the snow melt off leaves and flowers, and she chased the butterflies that entered the meadow like village. Maken was studying, so she didn't want to disturb him. The other children in the village invited Tomoyo to play with them, but she wanted to go see the lake that morning. She was a bird, with wings allowing her to do whatever it is that she wanted, or that was what she imagined herself to be. Tomoyo had always been a child with a vivid imagination.

So went over to the lake and saw the serenity, which made her smile. She walked closer to the water, and placed her legs inside the cold water and she giggled, as she felt ticklish. Tomoyo took in the scent of the fresh water, and smiled widely. Nature intrigued her, and she loved everything about it. Right then, she heard something. It was a faint sound, but she knew it was out of the ordinary. "Is something there?" She called out, and the sound grew louder. Something like mist came before her, and it formed a figure, which was unrecognizable. Tomoyo bit her lip and walked closer, her curiosity getting the better of her. "What are you?" She asked the form, and the mist suddenly laughed. "You're supposed to be afraid of me, girl." It said, and Tomoyo chuckled.

"You don't look scary." She admitted and the form laughed once more. It turned darker and turned into a black bird. Its wings outstretched and then it said, "What about now?" Tomoyo loved birds, their wings were something she was envious about. "I love your wings." She commented and the bird was quiet. "You can fly, and I can't." She said, and the bird spoke, "You want to fly?" Tomoyo nodded and said, "I've always wanted to fly. Wings. They're the symbol of freedom, that's what dad says. I want wings." She said. Being a five year old, that was all she could dream of.

The bird turned into mist again, and said, "If you let me inside, then I can help you fly." Tomoyo gasped. "Really?" The mist was quiet. Tomoyo was happy with its offer, and before she said yes, the mist spoke again. "One condition though." Tomoyo pouted. "I don't have any money." She said, and the mist laughed. "I don't want your money. I want…your soul." Tomoyo didn't know what soul meant.

"What's a soul?" The mist laughed louder and said, "Don't worry, it's not something important. Your soul will give me life. It will give me a form. I can be human again." Tomoyo gasped. "What happened?" The mist sighed and said, "I was turned into this form, this mist, by a very evil man. With your soul I can become normal again." Tomoyo nodded.

"Take it, then." The mist laughed.

"I can help you fly, girl." The mist said, and Tomoyo smiled. "I'm Tomoyo." She said, and the mist chuckled. "Azazel." He said, and entered the girl.

* * *

_**Tomoyo **_  
_**Present**_

Tomoyo woke up, her head hurting immensely. "Ow." She said, as she placed her hand on her head. She turned and looked around, she saw that she was in a dorm and it was dark. She got out of bed, and walked to the door before it opened. Tomoyo gasped. "Yukio?" She said, and the male hugged the girl and said, "Go back to bed." Tomoyo pushed him away lightly and said, "What's going on?" Yukio sighed. "They're searching for you. And me." Tomoyo bit her lip. "You shouldn't have gotten involved Yukio-""Mephisto's taking care of things. He's gone over to the Grigori to explain things about you. I…know what happened too." Tomoyo smiled slightly.

"I don't have to explain then, that's a relief. It's a long story anyway." Tomoyo sat on the bed, and Yukio sat next to her. "Why is he after you?" Yukio asked, and Tomoyo knew right away who he was referring to. "I don't know, Yuki-chan." Yukio smiled as she used his nickname, and Yukio felt a sudden pang of guilt as he sat next to her. He stirred at his position and Tomoyo noticed. "Yukio, the past's the past. You can't change it now." She placed her hand on Yukio's and he said, "I hurt you so much. I called you things I shouldn't have, even then I knew I went overboard. I should've known you wouldn't ever do that to me." Tomoyo sighed. "All that matters now, is that your safe, and I'm alive." Yukio smiled.

The door opened and in came Rin and Kuro. Tomoyo stood up and walked over to the boy and threw her hands around him. "You're alright." Rin said, and hugged her back. "Rin, did you know about Tomoyo disguising herself?" Rin nodded cheekily, and Tomoyo said, "He walked in on me when I was removing my disguise." Yukio frowned slightly and said, "When you were changing." Tomoyo's face reddened and said, "It's not like that, Yukio." Yukio smiled and said, "Yeah."

"What's going to happen now? Where's Maken?" Tomoyo asked Rin, and he said, "They're all in the Vatican I think. The Paladin came here and took them away. Even Shura's gone now." Tomoyo sighed. "I need to figure out what Azazel needs from me. Shiro-san always protected me, before he…well, now that he isn't here, I need to confront the demon king and find out what he needs."

Rin sighed.

"You know, I was talking to Shura before she left and I think I know why Azazel needs you so badly." Rin said, and both Yukio and Tomoyo looked at him with wonder. "What?" Yukio said, and Tomoyo listened.

"You…you were five years old. You made a deal with Azazel to give your soul to him so that he'd get his-"Tomoyo gasped.

She remembered now.

She placed her hands on her face and sunk to the floor. Yukio bent to her level and placed his arms around her and Rin sunk down to her level and said, "Tomoyo, do you-""I gave my soul to him. But, not entirely. I remember now. My hair…my eyes…oh god, what have I done?" Tomoyo cried and the twins looked at each other.

"What happened Tomoyo? Tell me-""Azazel tried to take my soul away from me. He did take it, half of it. Only half. Before that I had black hair. Pitch black. After Azazel took half of my soul, my hair turned white. My eyes were black, they turned grey. I don't know why he didn't take my soul entirely, but after he did, he has a human form now. White hair and those red eyes. This is…my fault. I started this." Yukio hugged the woman tighter and heard Rin speak, "We can defeat him if we work together-""It doesn't work that way, Rin. Azazel's got half of my soul, and I have the other half. The only way we can kill him is…" Tomoyo didn't have to say it completely for them to understand.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger! I'm evil I know.  
So, I was thinking, should I kill Azazel? Or just seal him away or something?  
Killing him is just weird, because well, I...dunno. It just is, okay?  
Read and review~ Love your opinions. (Btw, update, next chapter Tomoyo and Shiemi meet. xD)**


	15. Chapter 14

_**Tomoyo **_  
_**Present**_

"It doesn't work that way, Rin. Azazel's got half of my soul, and I have the other half. The only way we can kill him is…" The twins listened to her and Rin gulped. "H-How?" Tomoyo groaned and stood up. "I need to die!" She knew that it was something those twins would never let her do, but if she let Azazel live, her life and the one's around hers wouldn't be peaceful. Azazel needed that soul of hers, and until he got it, he'd cause havoc. Yukio stood up, glaring at her and said, "You're stupid to think I'd let you do that." Rin grabbed Tomoyo and pushed her to the wall.

There were blue flames around him and Tomoyo didn't flinch. "You…You listen here!" Rin yelled, and Tomoyo closed her eyes. "I don't care if that bastard Azazel has half your soul, I don't care! I won't let you die, you hear me? I will kick that bastard's ass myself if I half to!" Tomoyo didn't know what to say. She turned to look at Yukio and he was glaring at her. "You hurt me when you said that, Tomoyo. You have nothing to worry about. We can fight alongside you." Tomoyo didn't know what to say.

"You're not alone, anymore."

That was when she broke down crying. Tomoyo didn't know what to do. Everything was her fault. All those years ago, she should've thought about it before she did something so stupid. Now, she wasn't the only one struggling for freedom. "We'll be your wings, Tomoyo." That made her cry even more.

"Thank…thank you." She said, and hugged the twins. Yukio and Rin both smiled.

_**Mephisto **_  
_**Present**_

The Grigori were people who trusted him, and that made him grin. Mephisto was someone who knew almost everything that happened around him, and knowing everything came with a cost. Not wanting to be involved. But this time, he was sure he was involved. He didn't know how it was possible, but he wanted to help Tomoyo. So he told the Grigori the truth, even if it went against his brother, Azazel. "What you are saying is the truth?" Mephisto nodded.

"Absolutely."

Now, Tomoyo's name was cleared, but that didn't mean she was safe. He could see Shura and Maken both glaring at him, and Mephisto sighed. "Why don't I ever receive the glory that I deserve?" He spoke and Maken said, "Leave before I hit you." Mephisto chuckled and walked away.

As he exited the building, he knew someone was watching him. "Hello there, brother. Long time no see." Mephisto said, and there right in front of him was Azazel. He didn't look too happy. "You were helping Tomoyo." Azazel spoke and Mephisto chuckled. "Now, why would I do that?" Azazel frowned. "I don't know." Mephisto sighed and said, "I just told them the truth, Azazel. I didn't do it out of the only intention of saving a student of mine."

He knew that was a lie.

"I love her, and she belongs to me. Her soul is mine for the taking, Mephisto, no one can stop me." Before Azazel left, Mephisto said, "No one can stop you, but _her_." Azazel ignored his elder brother and left.

_**Shura **_  
_**Present**_

"Where's Tomoyo?" Maken asked and Shura said, "She's with Yukio and Rin right now. The students are at their dorms, and well, since it's almost night time, we should call in a meeting tomorrow and tell them everything." Maken nodded. He wasn't used to seeing Shura this serious and something made him think this wasn't normal.

"You're too serious." Shura sighed. "Yeah, it's just…I just realized how tough old man Fujimoto was. He protected Tomoyo all he could. From the Demon King." Maken grinned and said, "He was the best Paladin ever."

Shura smirked and nodded. 'That part is true.' She thought to herself and walked off.

_**Tomoyo **_  
_**Present**_

There was a knock on the door. Tomoyo went to take the door, since Rin and Yukio were in another room sleeping. She spent the night in their dorm, since the whole building was their own. Her eyes widened as she stared at the person who came to visit her.

"S-Shiemi?" Tomoyo stammered and the blonde girl looked at her with a pained expression. "I…Can I come in?" She asked and Tomoyo immediately let her inside. Shiemi was quiet. She didn't know what to say. Tomoyo waited patiently. "I'm…so sorry." Shiemi began and Tomoyo widened her eyes. She smiled softly and said, "For what?" Shiemi looked up at Tomoyo with tear filled eyes and said, "You…You're so beautiful." Tomoyo blushed and smiled. "You are too, but thanks." Shiemi sniffed and said, "I…I'm sorry about Yuki…it's just…I didn't know-""It's okay, Shiemi." Tomoyo sat next to the girl and said, "It's extremely easy to fall in love with Yukio, he's such a great guy." Tomoyo said, and Shiemi smiled. "I don't blame you for liking him, in fact, I think I'm flattered." Tomoyo chuckled and Shiemi smiled wider. "Are we friends, Tomoyo?" Tomoyo turned to the blonde and said, "Of course we are."

The door opened and in came Yukio. Tomoyo smiled and said, "Good morning." Shiemi smiled and said the same. "Good morning both of you. But, we have to go. All of us. Shura and Maken have called forth a meeting." Tomoyo stood up and turned to Shiemi. "You ready?" The blonde nodded and said, "Yeah."

In class, everyone stared at Tomoyo with wide eyes and Tomoyo nervously waved at them. "Hello…I uh…I'm sorry about lying to you about my identity…it's just if I didn't I would've been captured and killed." Tomoyo smiled cheekily and said, "My name is Tomoyo Okada, Middle First Class Exorcist. I have a Meister in Dragoon, Aria and Tamer." She said.

"Alright, intros over, Toto, we need to think of a strategy." Tomoyo was quiet. "I…I sort of told Azazel that I would meet him at a place when I threw the holy water on him." Tomoyo said.

"What place is that?" Izumo asked and Tomoyo turned to her and said, "My old village. The place where I first met him." Tomoyo explained to them about meeting the mist form of Azazel and how she lost half her soul.

"That was stupid." Bon said, and Tomoyo smiled. "Yeah, I guess." "We'll help you, Tomoyo." Konekomoru said and she smiled at them, "Thank you."

"So, Tomoyo, are you and Yukio-sensei together?" Tomoyo blushed and so did Yukio. "That's-that's an inappropriate question!" Yukio stammered and the girl chuckled. "Yes, Renzo. We're together."

Shima sighed in defeat.

"Are you sure, all of you really want to help me? It'll be dangerous and-""Don't be stupid and take things on your own all the time. That pisses me off." Bon said, and Izumo said, "We'll help. No matter what." Tomoyo smiled.

"So what's the plan?" Bon asked and Maken and Shura listened. "How many Arias are here?" Tomoyo asked and Bon, Konekomoru and Shima raised their hands. "I need you to create a barrier around a 50 meter radius around my village, or that spot I'm meeting Azazel in. That way, his flames won't go outside." Bon, Renzo and Konekomoru looked perplexed. "We haven't been taught-""Don't worry, I'll help you. It's a single chant spell. You chant it once it'll last for over an hour."

The three students nodded.

"Okay, so Shiemi, you can summon a greenman right?" Shiemi nodded. "I want you to create a forest background with a lot of trees. That way, Azazel can't escape." Shiemi nodded. "Izumo, you summon your Byakko and keep away Azazel's demon kin. I'm sure he'll summon them, I want you and Rin to fight them off. Yukio, you too. Maken and Shura…I really don't know what you'll be doing." Tomoyo scratched her head. "We'll wait to ambush Azazel if he tries to attack you." Maken said, and Tomoyo nodded.

"And in the meantime, I want all of you to be hidden." The class was confused. "How-""Don't worry, I can help with that." Tomoyo smiled and muttered, "Dragon fog and chameleon sight, I command the shrouded sea. I blend the mist, I mix the light, Refract, around, behind me" With a snap of a finger, Tomoyo was invisible. "Cool, huh? The things an Aria can do." Rin's eyes widened and he yelled out, "Awesome!" Tomoyo snapped her finger once again, and said, "That'll last for an hour at max. I guess the time limit is enough." The class was stunned.

Outside class, Yukio and Tomoyo were walking to get lunch. She could tell her name was cleared off, and that made her sigh with relief. "I didn't know you could cast an invisibility charm." Tomoyo puffed her cheeks and said, "I'm awesome, Yuki-chan." Yukio chuckled. "That you are." Tomoyo blushed and held Yukio's hand. "Thank you, Yukio." She said, and Yukio smiled. He squeezed her hand and said, "Don't thank me."

* * *

**A/N: Awww~ Yuki-chan and Toto.  
I wish I was Toto. *grin*  
So, we're getting closer to the end. And, Tomoyo's one talented Exorcist. (Phew) No Mary Sue, she's just experienced is all.  
Read and tell me what you think of the story so far~ :)**


	16. Chapter 15

_**Yukio **_  
_**Present**_

He was happy. More than happy, in fact. He had Tomoyo back with him again, and this time he wouldn't let her go. Never, that he was sure of. He walked home with her, holding hands, and that made him smile. Blush as well, but hey, he was happy.

"Someone looks happy." Tomoyo commented. "You're happy too." Tomoyo giggled and said, "Yes, I am." Yukio smiled at her and they reached the dorm. "You can stay with us, Rin cooks really well." Yukio said, and Tomoyo's eyes widened. "Really? Wow, he never told me that." Tomoyo chuckled and went inside the building.

Yukio gulped and followed her.

He recalled the fact how Rin and Tomoyo met. He walked in on her when she was changing. And they were such good friends. Rin knew Touya was Tomoyo even before Yukio did. Tomoyo trusted Rin more than she trusted him. 'No, what am I thinking? She had no choice but to tell him.' Yukio thought to himself and walked in.

That night, Yukio observed how Rin and Tomoyo spoke to each other. They were laughing and joking around. "At first, Bon really scared me. But, he's such a great guy." Tomoyo commented and Rin said, "Yeah, he scared me too. You should've seen this other time when he got so pissed off he actually could-"Yukio stopped listening.

Was Tomoyo this happy when she spoke to him? Ever since her name was cleared, all Yukio could think about was whether Tomoyo loved him or Rin more.

He was jealous of Rin.

Because Rin could make her smile more than he did.

He was scared too.

That maybe, just maybe, Tomoyo would fall in love with his elder twin brother rather than him.

"Yukio, something wrong?" Yukio was snapped out of his thoughts and he shook his head and smiled at Tomoyo. She smiled back at him and held his hand, making his heart skip a beat. He still loved her, but he was scared.

His brother was stronger. Better looking than he was. Then, why was Tomoyo still with him? Maybe she was with him because he was scared to let her go, and she sensed that. Maybe she secretly likes Rin and doesn't know what to do.

He couldn't sleep that night.

_**Tomoyo **_  
_**Present**_

Something was off with Yukio, she knew that. Maybe it's because of Azazel. 'Yeah, that's it. Yukio worries too much, that I know.' She smiled slightly and saw him get up and walk out of the room. "Yuki-""Just going to the bathroom I'll be right back." Tomoyo nodded.

"Hey, what's up with him?" Rin asked and Tomoyo shook her head. "Maybe he's just worried. You know Yukio, he's always worrying about things." Rin smiled a little. "Tomoyo, can I talk to you?" Tomoyo chuckled and said, "You are right now." Rin smiled and Tomoyo sensed something was wrong.

'What is up with these twins? Is Rin bipolar too? Yukio is, I know.' Tomoyo thought and asked, "Rin, what's bothering you? You know you can tell me anything right?" Rin didn't know what to say. "I…Tomoyo, this is something very selfish of me but I can't not say it." Tomoyo cocked her eyebrow and said, "Not say what? And Rin, you're not selfish." Rin looked at her face and said, "If I want something, should I take it no matter what?" He asked and Tomoyo nodded.

"Sure. If you know that's what you want then take it, it's all yours." If only she knew what he meant.

Then in one swift movement, Rin dashed forward and kissed her lips, and Tomoyo gasped. And suddenly, the door opened.

She pushed Rin away and stared at his face. Rin was looking at the person standing by the door. "Rin, what did you…just do?" It was Yukio. "Rin, I can't…no, this is wrong." Rin grunted and stood up. Kuro saw the whole thing, yet he didn't say anything. He hopped on Rin's shoulder and walked out, before he left, he said, "You're the one who told me to take something if that's what I wanted. So I did." Tomoyo placed her palm on her mouth and gasped. Her eyes welled with tears and Yukio grunted. "Bullshit-"Tomoyo stood up and grabbed Yukio. "Yukio, listen, please-""Don't tell me what to do, Tomoyo, he knew I loved you! He knew it! He knew you were Tomoyo from the start even when you were disguising yourself! He didn't tell me! Why do you think he did what he did-""Because I told him not to tell you!"

"Why?" "Because I love you damnit!" Rin couldn't listen to any more, and he walked out of the room, and slammed the door. Tomoyo sunk to the floor and breathed. "I didn't want you involved…I was scared…so scared that Azazel might attack you, because…he knew I loved you." Yukio listened.

"Tell me, do you love Rin?" Tomoyo gasped.

"What? How could you even-""Answer the question Tomoyo." Yukio ordered. This wasn't like him.

Tomoyo stood up and said, "Yes, I love Rin." Yukio felt his heart break.

"But, the one I want to spend the rest of my life with is you. I love Rin like how I love a brother. I love you…like how a wife would love her husband, and if that's not enough, then…I guess you don't love me after all." Tomoyo said, and walked out.

Yukio's eyes were wide. He felt tears well up in his eyes and he didn't move. "Damnit." He cursed.

Tomoyo didn't want to cry. She didn't expect Rin to have feelings for her, and frankly she didn't know how to deal with it. Rin was someone she held very close to her heart, but it was Yukio she loved. "I'm sorry, Rin." Then all of a sudden, someone grabbed her waist and the next thing she saw were blue flames.

"Azazel-""Tomoyo, you told me to meet you in your village, but guess what, I heard the plans to ambush me, I didn't like it actually. So, why don't we talk…alone?" Azazel said, and Tomoyo smirked.

"Guess what, Azazel. I planned everything from the start. I knew you were listening in on the plan, and I knew you'd come to me when I'm alone. This is what I've been planning myself. I wanted to talk to you alone too."

Azazel laughed menacingly, and said, "Let's get going, then." Tomoyo closed her eyes and said, "Yeah."

But, she didn't leave unnoticed.

_**Rin **_  
_**Present**_

Kuro saw everything when Rin's back was turned. "Rin! Rin! You have to help, Tomoyo's in danger!" Rin's eyes widened and he grunted.

He went inside to get his sword and he yelled at his brother about what happened. In a second, Yukio was ready. But something was wrong.

"Where's kurikara?" Rin asked and turned to see Yukio.

"I…don't know."

_**Tomoyo **_  
_**Present**_

Tomoyo breathed as she landed on the ground and the first thing she thought was this. 'I'm sorry Rin, for stealing your sword.'

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger~  
You must hate me. (Lol)  
Anyways, she stole Rin's sword. (and his heart).  
And there was a slight love triangle, as well.  
Poor Rin.  
But more importantly, Azazel's love isn't being returned so, is that guy poor too? :P  
Read and review~ :)**


	17. Chapter 16

_**Tomoyo **_  
_**Present**_

"Alright, Tomoyo, I know you wanted to talk to me about something, but honestly, why do all that? You came with me willingly so far, why not do it till we reach Gehenna?" Azazel asked and Tomoyo frowned. "Why my village? What did you want from my-""You're village? I wanted nothing from your village. You gave me half your soul, you remember right? You gave it to me willingly and that's the reason I have this body." Tomoyo groaned.

"I didn't even know what a soul meant! I was a child-""A child who wanted to help a demon. I didn't want to kill you, so I didn't take the entire soul, any normal demon would've. After realizing what I had done to you, you're precious little village planned on killing me." Tomoyo's eyes widened. "My village knew nothing about-""Demons? Don't kid yourself Tomoyo, they knew what happened to you. Ever wondered why they didn't ask you about your once dark hair turning white? It's because they already knew."

Tomoyo gulped and looked at the demon king's eyes. "You still shouldn't have taken my-""I'm a demon Tomoyo, not an angel with a heart. It's in my blood to be evil. I knew nothing about Assiah. It was because of Shiro Fujimoto that I lost my body once, and I planned on getting it back. I found you that one winter morning, and you weren't afraid of talking to me. But, I couldn't take away your soul entirely. I took half, and watched over you, I watched you grow, and talk and that's when your villagers decided to kill me for good. And do you know how they planned on doing that?"

Tomoyo's heart beat rapidly.

"N-No-""They would kill you first, because that'll leave me vulnerable. If your soul is destroyed, then your soul inside me would be too. And you know who the mastermind behind all this is?"

Tomoyo shut her eyes, she didn't want to listen anymore.

"You're beloved father." "Shut up! Liar! You're a liar!" Tomoyo sunk to the ground, and her breathing hitched. Azazel saw the girl collapse, and didn't say anything. "You stalked me. If you wouldn't have spoken to me nothing would've happened! You ruined my life! I'll never forgive you-""I know that. And I'm not here to repent. I want you to accept the fact that you and I are linked together. With one soul." Tomoyo didn't even want to listen to him. "And you cannot stay far from me. You ever wonder, why you feel tired more than the average person? Because you don't have your other half with you. I'm that half, I want you to be with me Tomoyo. I want you. We'll forever be happy if you come with me." Azazel said.

"Because of your soul, I am half human now Tomoyo. And because you shared it with a demon, you are a demon as well." Azazel spoke. "You're a dirty liar. I am not a demon! I can't understand demons-""That's because you haven't listened to them. Why, you still think I'm lying to you? Why don't you ask that friend of yours? Maken is his name? He'll tell you everything." Tomoyo's eyes widened.

"W-What?" Azazel smirked.

"Maken knew it all from the start. He knew about the plan of killing you as well." Tomoyo didn't want to believe it. "Why did Shiro-san destroy you?" Tomoyo asked out of the blue.

Azazel blinked.

"Tell me, why-""Because I tried to take his son's body." Tomoyo glared at the demon. "Who-""Yukio-chan's of course. He wasn't born a demon, mind you." Tomoyo bit her lip and let tears fall. She thought she was ready to hear the truth, but she wasn't. Everything she heard that day was far too great for her to swallow. She didn't move a muscle, she couldn't blink. She just cried.

Azazel watched her cry, and then spoke, "And you know why I did all that to spoil your name? To make Yukio hate you? Because of one reason. I loved you. For saving my life. Even if I was a demon, you didn't care." Tomoyo growled. "I didn't know!" She yelled.

"If I had known I wouldn't have helped you! I would've let you die there like how you should've!" Azazel frowned. "Ask yourself this then, do you hate Yukio and Rin because they're demons or do you love them because their human?" Tomoyo's eyes widened.

"Because whatever you say, will only make you choose between two options. Do you love Yukio and Rin because they're Yukio and Rin, or do you love them because they're half human?" Tomoyo's eyes were wide. She didn't want to admit it, but she knew Azazel was right. "All my attempts in trying to take you away from here were if no avail, because of my half-brothers. I despised them, but at the same time I loved seeing you smile. You think demons cannot love, then how do you think Rin and Yukio were born? My father loved that human woman for not shunning him away! I love you for the same reason! Don't you understand?" Tomoyo did.

"I could've killed Yukio Okumura for loving you, for holding you and kissing you, but I chose instead to make him hate you. I didn't hurt him and I never planned on it. Once or twice I would've gone out of my way, but I couldn't kill him. You loved him, it hurt me, but you did, and I couldn't snatch it away from you. I share your soul, so the kindness you feel toward others, I feel too." Tomoyo looked at Azazel's face with a sad expression.

"I was lonely before you offered me your soul. I was always lonely. Being the spirit demon, no one ever bothers to acknowledge you're presence. You did. I never want to hurt you." Tomoyo didn't move. She felt tears run down her face.

"Maken knew everything…wait, that means even Shiro-san knows everything…oh god, isn't there anyone I can trust around here? My own family tried to kill me…I…" Tomoyo sobbed and Azazel walked toward and knelt in front of her. He didn't speak. He knew he was viewed as an antagonist, but everything he did was for to be with Tomoyo. When Tomoyo realized that, all she felt wasn't anger or hatred. She felt pity toward the demon. She turned to look at him, and bit her lip. "You are me, and I am you Tomoyo." Azazel said, and Tomoyo closed her eyes.

"Get away from her!" Suddenly Tomoyo wanted to move, but she couldn't. Her bod was still. "Wha-What did you-""For your own safety. I knew they would follow us." Azazel said, and stood up. "I will not kill them, but…I will not let them take you from me." Tomoyo couldn't move. "Let me go Azazel! Please-""No. That is something I cannot do."

The voice belonged to Maken.

"Maken, please leave-""Let her go, you demon." Azazel grinned. "Now that we're all here, care to tell Tomoyo what you planned on doing to her back when she was a child? She did trust you, and oh how sad it makes me when I have to say that you and your village wanted to destroy her soul!" Maken grunted.

"Shut up!" Maken was a Knight Meister as well as a Tamer. "Maken stop-""Stay out of this. I know it was wrong to have not told you anything, but I will protect you Tomoyo. This demon is evil! Don't you dare trust him!" Tomoyo's eyes widened. "I will not stop trying to kill him until either one of us, dies!"

Maken attacked the demon, and Azazel shot blue flames at him. Maken dodged the attack and summoned fire birds, but Azazel was strong enough to hold out against them. There were two birds, and both bigger than oxen. "I will not let you take her away." Azazel frowned. "Don't make me kill you boy." Maken dashed forward and yelled, "Why don't you then?" Azazel jumped high into the air, and shot flames all around him.

Maken barely dodged. His birds were exhausted from almost nothing. Maken was tired. "You wanted to kill Tomoyo before, now you want to save her? That's just rash, isn't it Maken?" Maken grunted. He felt terrible about his past, and he didn't need to be reminded about it. And Azazel continued to talk. "Tell me, what would've happened if you did kill her? You wanted her dead, so what made the change? I'm alive and well because of her, Tomoyo aided a demon king. Gave him life again, and yet here you are trying to help her." Maken's eyes widened. "Stop it." He muttered. Azazel dashed toward the male and turned to his familiars. "Can't you see I'm only trying to help her-"Suddenly there was a bullet in his hand. Azazel groaned.

"Yukio-chan, how nice of you to join us." Azazel grunted.

This was not how he wanted things to happen.

* * *

**A/N: So, have people's thought about Azazel changed? Or do you still hate him? I don't, if you're wondering.  
And Azazel doesn't love Tomoyo romantically, it's just that they share the same soul, so he loves her because, they are two halves of one soul. We all love ourselves, no matter what we say, and Azazel and Tomoyo are both one now.  
Weird huh?  
Read and review loves, tell me what you think! :)**


	18. Chapter 17

_**Yukio **_  
_**Present**_

He could see Maken and Azazel fight from the distance. Yukio grunted, and turned behind him and saw that Rin was following him closely. 'Where's Shura when you need her?' Yukio thought to himself and frowned. He saw Tomoyo, sitting on the ground, unmoving and that Maken was in a fix, and Yukio readied his gun and shot the demon king, right on his hand.

"Yukio-chan, how nice of you to join us." Azazel grunted. Azazel always called Yukio as 'Yukio-chan' in a way to mock him. Yukio grunted and walked toward Azazel and said, "Let Tomoyo go." Yukio grunted and Rin was dull. He knew he was helpless without his blade, and he didn't know where it was. Azazel frowned. "I don't want to kill any of you." He said, and Yukio shot him once more. "I won't repeat myself, Azazel. Let her go." Azazel growled, his blue flames surrounding him, the intensity too high. "You will never understand!" Azazel yelled, and Yukio began shooting him. "Rin, grab Tomoyo and get out of here!" Rin knew that was all he could do, and ran toward Tomoyo.

"You think those bullets are going to stop me? Don't be ridiculous Yukio Okumura!" Azazel's flames erupted even more, and Yukio stepped back. Maken growled and summoned his birds, and they weren't of any help.

_**Rin **_  
_**Present**_

"Rin-""Don't worry I'm going to get you out of here, Tomoyo." Rin said and carried the girl. Tomoyo couldn't move and she told him that it was Azazel's doing. "Rin, you have to take Yukio and Maken and leave, I can stop Azazel-""You are not going to kill yourself Tomoyo! I won't let that happen!" Rin shouted and ran as far as he could, with Tomoyo in his arms. "You don't understand Rin, Azazel isn't an enemy." Rin scoffed.

There was no way he was going to listen to her.

Rin placed her on the ground and said, "Tomoyo, where's my sword?" She didn't speak. "I don't…know." Rin believed her, she didn't look like she was carrying a sword. Rin grunted and ran toward Yukio. "Rin! You can't help him!" Rin knew that, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to try.

_**Tomoyo **_  
_**Present**_

She sobbed because she couldn't move. She had to. She used Shura's technique to hide Rin's sword within her own body. She had to stop before something bad was going to happen. Tomoyo closed her eyes and uttered the chanting spell. To summon her familiar. She knew what she had to do now.

A sudden blazing red flame swallowed her, and Tomoyo felt her arms relax. "Thank you." She said, and opened her eyes. She was high up in the air now, her phoenix giving her wings which gave her flight. "Azazel!" She yelled and jumped in front of him. Azazel's eyes were wide. "Tomoyo-"Tomoyo hugged the demon king, and pulled her closer to her body. "Shh." She said, and Azazel didn't move. Tomoyo closed her eyes, and the red flames that engulfed them, released.

Yukio's eyes were wide. "T-Tomoyo what are you…" He couldn't comprehend what she was doing. She was hugging a demon king that killed her family.

"Azazel, I understand what you feel." Tomoyo cried.

Azazel didn't move. His eyes were wide, and he breathed slowly. He too, knew what was going to happen now. He placed his hands around Tomoyo's waist and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry. I really am." She said, and Azazel shook his head. "What?" He said, and Tomoyo muttered, "But, I can't let you live anymore."

Yukio's eyes widened as he saw something come out of Tomoyo's hand. Rin gasped as he recognized it. "That's the Kurikara!" he yelled. Tomoyo stabbed Azazel from the back, enough to impale herself with the attack. Tomoyo coughed out blood, and Azazel did the same. "Why you…" Azazel coughed out more blood, and Tomoyo collapsed to the floor. Her wound was deep, and she was bleeding profusely. Yukio's eyes were wide, and his legs were frozen. "T-Tomoyo…" He stammered and Rin ran to her immediately. Maken collapsed on the ground beside Tomoyo and carried her. Azazel was slowly crumbling away into dust.

"Azazel and Tomoyo share the same soul. They both were one." A voice came from behind. "Shura!" Maken yelled, his eyes welling with tears. "Don't. It's too late." Yukio grabbed the older woman and yelled, "What do you mean too late!? You don't want to save her-""Of course you idiot! But Azazel's dead, that means Tomoyo is too! It's a fact, you can't decline it just because of how you feel toward Tomoyo." Yukio felt his tears roll down his face.

"Y-Yukio…" A frail voice said, and Yukio turned to see Tomoyo in Maken's hands. It was Rin who spoke. "Maken! Let's take her to a hospital, she'll be f-fine." Rin said.

She was taken to a hospital immediately, and Yukio and Rin waited. She was in a coma, but she was still alive, and that was what Yukio needed to hear. "It's all my fault." Yukio said, frowning hard, letting tears fall. "I can't believe…I can't lose her…" Rin listened to his brother and sighed. "She'll be fine Yukio, just you see."

Just then, Maken grabbed Yukio's neck and began to choke him. "M-Maken what are you-""Shut up you, you took my Tomoyo away from me!"

Yukio's eyes widened.

That wasn't Maken.

"You-re not-""That's right. Negotiating with humans like you isn't worth my time." It was Azazel.

* * *

**A/N: Okay~  
Almost done. Tomoyo's in a hospital, and Azazel took over Maken's body.  
Would you all believe me if I told you this was all a dream to me? It came to me as a dream the night I finished watching Blue Exorcist.  
Read and review loves, I love to know what you're thinking~ :)**


	19. Chapter 18

_**Rin **_  
_**Present**_

Rin turned to his left, and saw Kurikara lying there and before he could grab it, he heard Yukio yell, "Rin, not in here! It's a hospital!" Rin grunted and said, "Let's take this outside-""Rin! That's Maken's body damnit!" Rin grunted even more.

Maken or Azazel threw Yukio down and laughed maniacally. "You took my Tomoyo away from me!" He yelled and screeched and Yukio muttered a chant to drive Azazel away. Azazel knew what Yukio was up to and said, "Oh no you don't." Before kicking him, sending Yukio flying outside the window. Rin dashed onto Azazel and pushed him out as well. "Yukio!" Rin yelled and grabbed his sword. "You don't want to burn Maken here do you?" Azazel asked, and Yukio didn't stop chanting.

All of a sudden, someone grabbed Maken from behind and it was Shura. "Let him go damnit! Tomoyo's safe-"Maken slapped Shura away, and she went flying backwards. "What I want you to do is leave Tomoyo to me." 'How the hell is he even alive? Tomoyo is…ugh damnit all.' Rin thought and grunted.

Azazel was insane, that was what Yukio thought. Rin ran up behind him and thought of ways to try and get Maken out of this situation. It reminded Rin a lot about his father's situation with Satan. Once a person was possessed by a demon, there was no way he could be saved. But Yukio was saved, and it because of perseverance. "Yukoi! Let's try and bring Maken out of this!" Yukio nodded and Azazel laughed. "You can't bring him back now, he's gone too deep."

_**Maken **_  
_**Present**_

He couldn't hear anything. He couldn't feel anything. One minute he was walking to see Tomoyo in the hospital, and the next minute, he saw darkness. "Where am I?" He spoke to himself, and no one answered. He tried moving, but the lower part of his body was fixed to something, and he couldn't see what it was. Then he heard a voice.

"Maken! Can you hear me? Come on, I know you're in there!" It was Rin. "Rin?" Maken tried moving, but he couldn't. "Tomoyo's fine, she's healing! Maken, get out of there! I know you can!" This time it was Yukio. "Yukio! Yukio!" Maken yelled and tried to move, but there wasn't much he could do.

He then saw something.

He saw Tomoyo.

"T-Tomoyo?" His eyes widened and Tomoyo smiled at him. But, here she had black hair and her eyes were darker. "Maken." She smiled and all of a sudden, he could move.

The next minute, he was in his old village again, and Tomoyo tugged on his arm and said, "Maken, follow me." She said, and the male did follow her. "Tomoyo, what are you doing here?" The girl just laughed and eyed him carefully and smiled wider. "I was always here Maken. If I wasn't, then Azazel would've gone on a rampage like the blue night." Maken didn't understand.

"Do you remember, that some nights when I couldn't sleep, I would sneak out of my house to come see you? You'd cheer me up, and make me sleep beside you telling me there wasn't anything to worry about. I slept like a baby after that." Maken smiled at the memory. "How are you here, Tomoyo? I mean, your hair is black." He noted and the girl nodded.

She sat down a tree and patted the ground beside her, and Maken sat down as well. "Azazel took half of my soul, and ever since, I've been growing inside here." Maken frowned. "That bastard." Tomoyo smiled sadly and said, "When I first came here, it was very dark. I couldn't see anything, and all I heard were noises and yells. It was like a war field, constant fighting everywhere." Maken listened to her. "But, as time passed, the place changed. Light began to appear and I started feeling warm again. And guess what?" Tomoyo stood up, and closed her eyes.

A bright white light appeared on her, and they emerged like wings. "I have wings now." Maken's eyes were wide.

"Azazel was lonely, Maken. And if I had known things, I know I wouldn't have helped him. But, I'm glad I didn't know. I could help him. All he wants is freedom, just like how I wanted wings. You know, most people live through such terrible lives even when they did nothing wrong. You can't call their life unfair, right? I did what I did, but, I don't regret it. But-"Tomoyo turned around and pointed to her right. The place was slowly burning down.

"Darkness is here again."

Maken's eyes widened, and he yelled, "We have to get out of here!" Tomoyo smiled sadly and said, "No, you have to get out of here. I cannot." Maken had tears in his eyes, "I am not leaving you Tomoyo. Not again." She walked closer to the male and put her arms around his torso.

"Please, Maken. You've been the brother I never had. I want you to live." Maken didn't move.

"If you die here, I'm sure Tomoyo would feel bad too." Maken's eyes widened. "But, you're Tomoyo-""Not anymore, I am Azazel's soul now. But, I share her memories within me. You must leave." Maken didn't want to.

"Tell Rin I'll miss him."

Maken sobbed, the back of his throat hurting.

"Tell Yukio…I love him."

Before Maken could even blink he stabbed the girl. "Maken…" The male blinked. "I'm sorry…" Tomoyo smiled.

"She will live, Maken." And Maken did something else.

"But I won't be around to see it."

And with that, Maken closed his eyes.

_**Yukio **_  
_**Present**_

Azazel looked like he was fighting a battle inside himself. "Azazel-"The demon clutched onto his head, and fell down, light engulfing him. A pair of wings formed around him and Yukio swore he saw Tomoyo smiling at him.

Within an instant, there were ghost-like arms around him, and Yukio saw that it was a girl, with black hair and looked just like Tomoyo. "Are you…Tomoyo?" Yukio found himself asking and the girl laughed slightly. "I am the other half of the soul Azazel stole." She pulled away and smiled at him. "I love you, Yuki-chan." Yukio didn't understand what was happening. She smiled and placed a kiss on his lips, but Yukio couldn't feel anything.

And then there was nothing.

The place where Maken was standing, was dust.

* * *

**A/N: If people are confused, things will make sense next chapter. You'll see. And if you did understand, oh you smart person you. *wink*  
It's almost over now.  
And for all those who read and review, thank you very much. I wouldn't have done it without your help.  
Read and review~ **


	20. Chapter 19

**_Yukio _**  
**_Present_**

What just happened? Was all Yukio could think. He saw a black haired Tomoyo, no she wasn't Tomoyo. She was her half stolen soul. Maken wasn't alive anymore. 'This doesn't make sense!' Yukio thought to himself and grunted. Rin stared at his younger brother, and then he turned to see the dust pile on the ground.

"Maken is-""Gone!" Yukio yelled. "I don't even know what happened just now! We could've saved him!"

"No." Shura said, and she walked to Yukio. "What the hell-"Shura slapped Yukio on his face and yelled, "Get a grip, chicken!" Yukoi stared at her, with wide eyes.

"This was Maken's decision. He wanted to save Tomoyo's soul inside Azazel. So he destroyed everything inside. Including himself, because if he survived, that part of the girl's soul will keep lingering. He helped Tomoyo, with his life." Shura said, and Yukio grunted. "The reason she could move on, was because her love for you was greater than anything else." Yukio cried.

"T-Tomoyo won't wake up…will she?" Shura didn't know that. "I don't…know Yukio." Shura said, and Yukio grunted.

* * *

_**(This is continued from chapter nine, please read that before you get here.)**_

Tomoyo smiled at Rin and laughed at the jokes he said. Yukio watched the two of them and chuckled. Shura came inside and smiled at the girl. "Shura, hey!" The woman waved at her and said, "I'll be grabbing chicken for a minute." She grabbed Yukio and walked out, and stood farther away from the room, knowing Tomoyo wouldn't be able to hear them.

"What's wrong Shura?" Yukio asked and Shura sighed. "It's about Tomoyo. Her memory isn't going to return." Yukio felt like something hard fell on his chest, and he couldn't utter a word.

"Wh-What?" Shura sighed and said, "Explain, Mephisto." The said demon king emerged from behind a wall and smirked at Yukio. "What do you mean her memory isn't coming back?" Mephisto nodded and said, "Soon, she'll forget everything, Yukio. Her other half of the soul was the part which was most abundant with memories. She slowly will forget-""No! Isn't there anyway…any other way we can-"Mephisto was quiet. If she forgets everything, she'll slowly forget him too.

He didn't want her to.

"She's alive Mr. Okumura. Isn't that good enough?" Mephisto asked and Yukio growled. Shura knew this was painful for the boy, and Rin would react even worse.

Everything Tomoyo Okada lived for, will soon be taken away from her. And there wasn't anything anyone could do. "If Azazel was alive, her memory would've been intact." Yukio closed his eyes and nodded. "She's alive. That's all I need." He said, and walked back to Tomoyo's room. He saw her smiling and Rin suddenly turned to his brother and his smile faded.

"Yukio, there's something I need to tell you." Rin said and Yukio nodded. "Me too." He said and the brothers walked out. "Tomoyo can't remember anyone named Shiro, she can't remember our dad!" Yukio was quiet.

"She won't." He said, and Rin looked confused. "What?" "She won't remember anything anymore. Soon, she'll forget everything, Rin." Yukio said, trying his hardest not to cry. Rin's eyes widened and he stammered, "What do you mean-""Tomoyo will soon forget everything because her other half of the soul was destroyed." Rin couldn't believe it.

"Then us….she won't remember us!" Yukio stayed quiet. "There has to be a way we can help her! Yukio, damnit there has to! Don't let this happen to her man! You can't-""You think I'm okay with this?" Yukio yelled. Rin stood there unmoving.

A week passed, and when Tomoyo woke up she could see two boys sitting by her side. "How are you feeling Tomoyo?" A boy with glasses asked her and she sat up. "I feel fine…I…where am I?" She asked looking around. "And…are you the ones who helped me?" She asked the boys.

Yukio stared at her face, his heart breaking. She didn't remember him. She didn't remember anything. "Yes." Rin suddenly spoke, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Tomoyo smiled and said, "Thank you, I…I can't seem to remember anything. Can you tell me what happened?" Rin didn't. He said, "You fell from a distance, and you lost your memories." Tomoyo nodded and sighed.

"I don't know what I was thinking. Geez." She chuckled.

Days passed, Tomoyo enrolled in True Cross Academy, but she wasn't an exorcist. She attended regular school, and she waved at Rin and Yukio whenever she saw them. Yukio couldn't take it anymore. "What'll happen if I tell her the truth?" Shura sighed. "She might not believe you. Or she might faint." Yukio grunted.

One day, when Yukio was walking home alone, Rin was with his friends, doing god knows what, Yukio heard something call out his name from behind him. Yukio turned to see Tomoyo running toward him. "Yukio, I found these glasses inside my bag." Yukio saw the glasses and frowned slightly. "These are yours. Right?" She asked and Yukio nodded slowly.

They were the same glasses Tomoyo had stolen from him a long time ago. The very same glasses she used to disguise herself from everyone. "Yukio, I don't know why…but I feel like calling you Yuki-chan whenever I see you." She smiled, her face red.

Yukio blushed. "Uh…sure." He said, scratching his head.

Tomoyo gave him the glasses back and she smiled at him. "You know I'm really happy you were the one who saved me." Yukio cocked his eyebrow.

Tomoyo fiddled with her fingers and said, "When I opened my eyes, you were the first person I saw. I don't know why…but I feel weird around you. Like I know you from before. I might not remember, but my body and heart do." She said, and Yukio's eyes widened.

"Why don't you take me out this Saturday?" She smiled, and looked away blushing. Yukio smiled and nodded.

"I'd love to."

He might not have to continue with what he had, but he sure as hell can start over. Because, they were meant to be.

* * *

**A/N: It's over! :'(  
****Thank you. For all those who read this story. And who encouraged me to keep writing. It might have not been the best plot, or the most amazingly written story. But you all gave me what was needed to keep moving forward. Confidence. And even when I was down, and depressed, well, you readers told me to keep writing. Thank you for reading. You have no idea how much this means to me. And no, there won't be a sequel. And if the story didn't end like you wanted to I'm sorry. This was an angst/romance story. (At least I didn't kill Tomoyo.) Anyways, readers, tell me what you thought about it. And I will appreciate criticism, but not too harsh.  
Thank you. :)**


End file.
